Need You Now
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Michelle is moved to Raw after backstage controversy on Smackdown; however she’s not given an easy ride. The whole locker room is against her, and the only person she really cares about is already taken. How will she cope? Michelle/Randy
1. World War Three

AHHH I love starting new fics! This is a Randy/Michelle fic, and it's called **Need You Now**.  
I actually really like this couple, and I hope you like the story.  
Please review, whether you think it's good or bad :)

* * *

**WORLD WAR THREE**

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the hotel room, as Maria Kanellis watched her roommate Michelle McCool packing her suitcase. There was usually never a dull moment between the friends, however today was different.

Maria didn't even know what to say, instead she looked down at Michelle's suitcase in disbelief.

The redhead had never expected this day to come, and now it was here, she wanted to stop it. Maria snatched the blue t-shirt out of the blonde's hand, and threw it down on the floor.

"Is that the best you've got?" Michelle didn't know whether to laugh, but she couldn't help but smile at Maria's dramatic outburst.

Maria looked down at the suitcase, and reluctantly took out a neatly folded white tank top. With slightly winced eyes, she threw the top down on top on the ground.

Michelle shook her head pityingly at Maria. She could've kicked her ass so easily, and Maria knew it, which is why Maria instantly knelt down and picked up the clothes, folded them and put them in Michelle's suitcase.

"Sorry." Maria mumbled.

"It's okay." Michelle said gently, continuing her folding.

"I just... I just really don't want you to go." Maria sounded as if she might cry. "Smackdown won't be the same without you."

"Raw won't be the same without you." Michelle nudged her friend's elbow, encouragingly.

"I can't believe you're just going." Maria shook her head in disbelief. "You're just... going."

"Pretty much." Michelle zipped up her suitcase.

"You've already spoken to Teddy Long?"

"Yep."

"And he's already traded you?" Maria confirmed.

"Yep."

Another uneasy silence settled in the hotel room. Maria sat down on the edge of her bed, and played with a lock of red hair, analysing the tips for split ends. Michelle walked into the bathroom and began tying her long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Maria walked over to the bathroom door and watched her friend struggling with a hair band. Michelle had never been that resourceful when it came to hair and beauty.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Michelle snapped, to which Maria simply stood and watched her, pouting. "What?"

"You can't go!" Maria exclaimed, however as she did so, she walked over to Michelle and began fixing her hair.

Michelle sighed. "Maria..."

"The Michelle I know isn't a quitter!" Maria tugged at Michelle's hair slightly as she spoke.

Michelle didn't know what to say in response; instead she brushed Maria off and walked out of the bathroom, picking up her suitcase along the way. "I'd better get to the airport. Are you coming?"

* * *

_Wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead, Michelle sat down on a nearby bench in an attempt to catch her breath. Training sessions could be long and hard, especially on hot Florida days. _

"_Come on, Maria!" Michelle called encouragingly to her friend, who was in the ring with Natalya – something Michelle had discovered long ago, was not a pleasant experience. _

_Maria shot a quick smile back, however she was caught off guard, by Natalya delivering a hard knee to Maria's stomach. _

"_That's how it's done, Michelle!" The Hart diva called back, with a smirk on her face. _

_Michelle simply brushed off anything the Canadian diva said to her. The two of them had never gotten along, and they'd both learnt the only way to deal with each other was through competition. _

_Digging her water bottle out of her shoulder bag, Michelle loosened the cap and drained the contents pretty quickly. She dug out her iPod and slipped the earphones into her ears, going straight to her workout playlist, a selection of upbeat songs. _

_She leant her head back against the wall, taking some deep breaths to relax herself, however her attention was caught by the action in the training ring between Natalya and Maria. _

_It was obvious that Maria was getting hurt. Not wrestling hurt. Genuinely hurt. She was doubled over in pain from every shot Natalya took to her midsection, and she was contorted as she lay on the floor. _

"_Natalya!" Michelle called, to which the third generation diva's head snapped round. "Can I have a word with you?" _

_Natalya, who had Maria held over her shoulders, simply dropped her on the floor, before exiting the ring to see Michelle. _

"_What do you want, McCool?" Natalya rolled her eyes, as if she could be doing something much more productive, as opposed to talking to Michelle. _

"_I could be wrong, and correct me if I am, but it looks as if you're actually hurting Maria." Michelle said gently. _

"_It's wrestling, Michelle, not wrestling dress-up." Natalya retorted, bitterly. _

"_You know how... 'Green' Maria can be, and besides, it's only training." Michelle paused. "Just... go easy on her." _

"_Go easy on her?" Natalya laughed, to which Maria began walking towards the pair. "Are you trying to give me wrestling advice?" _

"_Wrestling advice? Of course not, I just..." _

"_Cause if you're trying to give me some 'words of wisdom', you can just go back to whatever little hick-town you came from, and leave the wrestling to the pros." Natalya hissed, flecks of spit flying at Michelle. _

_Something inside Michelle snapped. She wasn't sure what – or why – but she lost it, and lunged at Natalya, shoving her down to the ground. Natalya simply smirked, and got back up. _

"_Is that the way you wanna play it?" Natalya shoved Michelle back, however Michelle didn't fall. Instead, she flew at Natalya like a wildcat, clawing and scratching until she was pulled away by one of the trainers. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" The trainer screamed at her. "Are you..." _

* * *

"Insane. You're insane for leaving." Maria smiled slightly, as she watched her friend walk towards the departures lounge. "You could've had her."

"That's not the point." Michelle sat down on a bench. "I lost my cool, and I snapped. I shouldn't have done it."

"She had it coming." Maria muttered, to which Michelle smiled slightly.

The pair sat in silence, however there was something companionable about this one. It was comfortable.

'_Last call for the 2:50 flight to Jersey City.' _A woman's voice came from over the speakers.

"That's me." Michelle got up, and began fumbling inside her bag for her boarding pass, holding it up in triumph.

"I guess I'll see you at the next pay-per-view." Maria wrapped her arms around her friend, and didn't want to let go. Michelle had been her rock through everything, and the last thing she wanted was for that rock to disappear.

"Just so you know, I'm not a quitter." Michelle shook her head defiantly. "I'm just a girl who stood up for her friend. I've always been that girl, it just backfired this time."


	2. How The Girl Feels

Please read and enjoy, and make sure you leave a review as well :)

* * *

**HOW THE GIRL FEELS**

* * *

Pulling her gym bag closer in towards her slender frame, Michelle held onto the strap tightly, her knuckles almost turning white as she did so. She'd heard a lot of bad things about the Raw divas, and was not looking forward to finding out whether they were true or not.

She wasn't scared of a group of girls, but she certainly didn't want to get involved with them.

Despite the fact she was used to working in different arenas all the time, there was something about _this _night at the Tingley Coliseum in Albuquerque. Different crew members walking around, different wrestlers everywhere, everything seemed all too surreal.

Just as she was about to go into the divas locker room, she was stopped by her cell phone ringing. She dug into her denim clad pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Michelle answered.

"_Chelle? It's Maria, what's up?" _The redhead's perky voice came from the other end of the line.

"I've just arrived at the arena, and I'm about to go into the divas locker room to 'face my fate'." Michelle rolled her eyes; despite the fact Maria couldn't see her.

"_Glad I'm not in your shoes. Do you know who your roommate is yet?" _

"No idea. Hopefully someone nice, but that could be optimistic thinking." The blonde mused.

"_Oh, you're kidding, right?" _Maria's voice suddenly changed, becoming quieter – as if she'd held her hand over the mouthpiece. Michelle automatically assumed she was talking to someone else. _"Sorry, Chelle, I've gotta get going. I was supposed to have the night off, but they need me to fill in a tag-team match at a house show." _

"It's fine. I'll just talk to you later."

"_Love you!" _Maria air kissed into the phone, before hanging up.

Michelle put her phone back into her pocket, and opened the door to the divas locker room, only to be greeted by Melina, Maryse and Alicia Fox.

"I thought I heard someone outside." Maryse's thick French accent was only out-bitched by her smug smirk.

* * *

Ever since Maryse's days on Smackdown, the All-American Girl and the French-Canadian beauty had never gotten along. Michelle didn't go around looking for enemies, however when divas came after her, she wasn't going to lie down.

After Maryse's move to Raw little under a year ago, Michelle thought her troubles were over; however she was soon met by Smackdown's newest arrival. Maryse wasn't evil, just rude; however Melina on the other hand, was a piece of work.

Melina Perez may have made an on-screen face turn, however in real life; she was still the same cold-hearted cow she'd always been. She was manipulative, deceiving, rude, stuck-up... Michelle could have gone on forever, but there weren't enough words under the sun to describe Melina.

"Looks like the gold digger thinks she can hack it on the main show." Melina stood up from the bench and began walking towards the blonde.

"How original. I've never heard that one before." Michelle retorted sarcastically, referring to the jibes she was so used to hearing, referring to her ex, Mark Callaway, the Undertaker.

"Don't try and be smart with us, McCool." Alicia Fox – Michelle's former protégé stood by Melina's side, and snapped her fingers at Michelle.

"Oh, so you're in with them too, Alicia?"

Michelle decided to pick on the easiest target. Alicia was harmless; Michelle knew that, having spent a lot of time with the foxy diva whilst she was on Smackdown.

"We're grooming her to be a future champion. She's going to take over where I leave off." Melina said proudly.

"A future champion?" Michelle laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Melina, but weren't you the one who was beating the crap out of Alicia a couple of months ago when you were coming after _my_ women's title – which by the way, you never won back.

Melina scowled, bitterly.

"And Alicia, weren't you the one who would do _anything _to get ahead in this business? Even if it meant sleeping with Adam 'Edge' Cope..."

"That's enough!" Melina snapped, interrupting Michelle mid-word. "We're going to make your life on Raw a living hell, by any means necessary."

"Right, and while you're doing that, I'm going to win back _my_ divas title." Michelle prodded the title belt which sat on Melina's shoulder. "So you keeping playing your little mind games, and I'll be winning back my title before you know it."

Melina looked over at Alicia, who shrugged helplessly, then over at Maryse, who looked back blankly, before storming out of the locker room, closely followed by her two minions.

* * *

Packing up her gym bag, Michelle smiled to herself at the success of her debut. Her post-match attack had been priceless – much better than Maryse's stupid turkey suit idea – and her execution had been perfect. She wasn't an evil girl, and even she was impressed by her malice.

Sitting back down on the bench, Michelle recalled the events from earlier that evening. She hated having to be the bitch, but when it came to girls like Melina, she had no other choice. She had to defend herself on Raw, even if that included taking the cheapest shots possible.

"Impressive." The locker room door creaked open, and in came Maryse. She didn't move any closer, staying by her locker on the other side of the room. "Very impressive, Michelle."

"Thanks." Michelle said quietly, standing up and beginning to walk towards the door.

"We're never going to get along, Michelle, and I understand that." Maryse purred in her thick French accent. "However I do have one suggestion."

Michelle began to walk down the hall, still closely followed by Maryse.

"That we align." Maryse suggested. "Come together with one common purpose."

"And what's that?" Michelle asked.

"To take out Melina." Maryse's cocky smirk came out. "She's old news; no-one cares about her anymore. _We_ on the other hand, are the future of the WWE divas. We're both good-looking, talented, and..."

"Sorry, Maryse. I'm not interested in the whole 'girl gang warfare' thing." Michelle shrugged, before getting into her car.

Maryse stuck her foot in the door, making sure Michelle couldn't shut it. "Just think about it."

* * *

Room 657. All Michelle wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and sleep; it had been a long day, and she really just wanted a hot water bottle and a warm comfy bed.

Walking down the hallway towards her hotel room, Michelle felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket.

_One New Message  
Just watched your debut – kick ass! Maria X_

Michelle smiled, and just as she was about to construct a reply to her best friend, she collided with someone walking towards her, shoulder first, sending Michelle flying to the ground, and causing the contents of her gym bag to scatter over the floor.

"Sorry." The guy said over his shoulder, before continuing walking along. Was that...?

"Jerk." Michelle muttered, gathering her stuff together, and deciding to text Maria later.

Arriving outside her room, Michelle put the key in the door, and turned it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Michelle sighed, leaning back against the door when seeing who her roommate was.

Melina was sat on herbed, smirking. "Welcome... _roomie._"

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
A certain Raw superstar catches Michelle's attention...  
Any ideas? **


	3. Dangerous & Sweet

Thanks to everyone who's commented so far!  
Please read and review :)

* * *

**DANGEROUS & SWEET**

**

* * *

**

Pulling the hood of her grey Florida State sweatshirt over her hair, Michelle was getting ready to suffer the hour-long shuttle bus journey from her hotel to the house show, and she wasn't in a socialising mood.

People were either staring at her in disgust, or talking about her. With neither being an appealing option, the blonde stuck her earphones in her ears, and kept her eyes focused out of the window. The coach engine fired up beneath her, however about twenty seconds later, it stopped, and on the bus came Randy Orton.

Most of the seats on the bus were filled up, and as 'The Legend Killer' walked the aisle, he eventually settled himself down. Next to Michelle.

Michelle had never really spoken to Randy. They'd never been on the same roster at the same time, and had therefore never gotten to chance to speak. She knew she probably wasn't making the best first impression, as she sat with a scowl on her face.

Eventually turning to Michelle, Randy held out his hand for Michelle to shake. "I thought it was only right that two of the most hated people in the WWE sat next to each other."

"Excuse me?" Michelle simply looking at his outstretched hand, shocked at his bluntness.

Randy dropped his hand down onto his knee. "Come on, we all know you're not exactly making friends on Raw."

"How observant of you." Michelle snarled, sick of peoples comments about her. "Is there anything else you want to add? Perhaps that I'm a power-seeking whore? Or that I don't deserve to be here? Because I've _never_ heard either of those before."

"Hey, I'm not one to judge!" Randy held up his hands. "I mean, I'm not exactly popular around here."

"Whatever." Michelle turned back towards the window; however she kept her music on a low volume, curious as to what else Randy might say.

"So did you really try to give Natalya Neidhart wrestling advice?" Randy smiled, in a way that was difficult for Michelle to read. He was either being rude, or softening towards the blonde.

She simply laughed in response, before shaking her head.

"No?"

"No." Michelle repeated. "I simply let her know that considering it was only training, she going pretty hard on Maria. Like, really hurting her."

"To be honest, it doesn't look that difficult to hurt Maria."

Michelle couldn't help but smile at Maria's expense, however she instantly felt guilty. They may have been best friends, but Michelle couldn't deny Maria's questionable wrestling. "It isn't actually, she bruises like a peach."

* * *

"So what does the future hold for Michelle McCool?" Randy asked, as the shuttle bus halted to a stop.

"Hopefully many more title reigns and hopefully less injuries."

There was something in Michelle's voice that didn't sound completely convinced with what she was saying, and Randy could tell, as he shot her a 'Please explain' look.

"I don't know, it's just hard to be optimistic right now."

"Its fine, I get it. I've had my fair share of problems in the past."

"And how do you deal with it, Doctor Phil?" Michelle had to admit, she felt as if she'd found a friend in Randy.

"By keeping a strong front and not listening to the people that bring you down." Randy laughed at the expression on Michelle's face. "As cheesy as it sounds, it actually works."

"I'm not saying it doesn't, but it's just hard sometimes." Michelle sighed. Despite the fact people were getting up to exit the bus, neither she nor Randy made any attempt. "People have just been really laying into me. Especially on those internet boards, it's all 'McSkank' and 'McWhore'..."

"Can they not come up with something a little more original?" Randy laughed.

"Obviously not."

A companionable silence settled among the pair, as Michelle's eye line caught Randy's, and Michelle attempted to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

Randy eventually blinked, and coughed slightly, before getting to his feet. "Well, if you need any help, I think I can be a pretty helpful guy."

"Helpful?" Michelle grinned. "You really are Doctor Phil."

"What can I say?" Randy struck a 'Legend Killer' pose, before breaking a smile.

"Well, I must say, you've been awfully nice to me." Michelle smiled.

"And if it helps, I think you're a great wrestler. You didn't win those belts because of who you're dating, you won those belts because you're damn talented, and you deserve them."

"That means a lot." Michelle nodded, before following Randy off the bus.

* * *

Settling down into her bed, Michelle was feeling pleasantly tired. After a long house show, she was ready to get some sleep, however with Melina in the bed opposite her, she had a feeling this might not happen.

The pair had been sharing a room for almost a week now, and they'd both established they were never going to be friends. Their evenings consisted of non-stop slanging matches, always started by Melina, always won by Michelle.

"I saw you talking to Randy on the bus earlier." Melina commented, coming out of the bathroom and slipping into her own bed, before turning off the lights.

"Yeah." Michelle said into the darkness. "He was going to sit next to you, but your fat ass took up both seats."

"Ooh, feisty." Melina laughed.

"So what were you going to say about me and Randy?"

"Nothing, I just guessed you were setting your sights on your next married man sooner rather than later."

"I didn't know Randy was married." Michelle realised she'd thought out loud, and instantly regretted it.

"I'd better worn Sam about you." Melina replied, cattily. "I can already tell you're going to cause them trouble, just like you did Mark and Sara..."

"You know what, Melina? I love our little chats at night." Michelle said sweetly.

"Really? Why?" Melina didn't sound convinced.

"Because I don't have to look at your stupid, smug face." Michelle snapped, before turning over onto her side. "If only I had a way of escaping your whiny, nasal voice."

Soon enough, the Latina was peacefully asleep. As tempting as it was for Michelle to run over to her bedside and scribble red lipstick over her pretty little face, she resisted the urge.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Randy comes to Michelle's aid, and an old friend tells Michelle  
that she's playing with fire...**


	4. Just Friends?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)  
Please keep reviewing, it makes my day :)

* * *

**JUST FRIENDS?**

**

* * *

**

"Can you try rolling it out for me, Michelle?" The doctor instructed, as the blonde nursed her sore neck with an ice bag.

She'd taken a nasty bump in the ring, when Melina decided to execute her Last Call sunset flip power bomb with as much velocity as possible. Attempting a neck roll, Michelle winced in pain; and who said wrestling was fake?

"It doesn't look as if you've done any permanent damage; you just took a bad bump." The doctor assessed. "How does it feel?"

"It's sore, but it's feeling a little better." Michelle murmured, attempting another neck roll, but instantly regretting it. "Well, it doesn't just yet, but I'm sure it will later."

The doctor went to say something; however he was distracted by a buzzing coming from the beeper in his pocket. "Sorry, I have some McMahon-related business to attend to. Do you mind...?"

"Go ahead." Michelle smiled, watching the doctor walk away. "I'm sure I can manage on my own."

Michelle sat back in her chair, and thought back on the events on the match. She was sick of Melina taking cheap shots at her. This little rivalry had gone too far, and she was determined to stop it. She thought girl-gangs and pettiness stopped after high school, but...

"Did someone hurt their neck?" Melina Perez smirked, entering the tiny physio room, closely followed by Alicia and Maryse.

_I'm sure I can manage on my own._

Michelle sighed; famous last words.

* * *

"What do you want, Melina?" Michelle sighed, getting up from her chair, putting her ice-bag down and walking out of the physio room. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I've only just started." Melina shoved Michelle, slamming her against a nearby wall, as Alicia and Maryse looked on.

"Leave it Melina, she's not worth it." Maryse instructed, grabbing Melina by the arm, pulling the Latina diva away. Michelle writhed in agony, as she'd hit her neck as she hit the wall, however there was something else playing on her mind.

"_We align. Come together with one common purpose... To take out Melina... She's old news; no-one cares about her anymore. We on the other hand, are the future of the WWE divas."_

Michelle hadn't spoken to Maryse since that day, but the French-Canadian's words had played on her mind. She didn't want to lower herself to Melina's level, so why had Maryse's words stuck in her head?

"She's not worth it," Maryse repeated, as Melina struggled to stay away from Michelle. "Let's just go."

"What if I don't want to?" Melina smirked.

"Then perhaps you'll listen to me." All four divas turned around, and Melina, Maryse and Alicia all backed away, as they saw Randy Orton coming down the corridor.

"What do you want, Orton?" Melina tried to sound confident, however she didn't look as assured as she did before Randy's arrival.

"Just keeping walking, Melina." Randy shook his head pityingly at Melina, who stormed off down the hall, once again closely followed by Maryse and Alicia.

"Thanks." Michelle slid down the wall, and sat down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine." Michelle sighed, looking over at Randy. "I'm just sick of this damn show."

"Just ignore Melina. She's got a very short attention-span; she'll get bored soon enough." Randy paused. "Trust me, if anyone knows..."

"Did you guys used to...?"

"No way!" Randy exclaimed. "We just have a lot of... history. I know Melina very well, and I know what a..."

"...what a bitch she can be?" Michelle couldn't help but interrupt.

A silence settled between the pair, as Michelle held the ice bag against her sore neck, and Randy simply stared straight ahead. Michelle wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

Eventually, Randy stood up, and held out a hand, pulling Michelle to her feet. "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Melina?"

The dingy dive bar Michelle and Randy sat in was packed to the brim, meaning their knees were practically banging together. Def Leppard blared out of a small stereo in the corner, and beverage options were limited to pretty much one brand of beer.

"What's there to tell?" Michelle swirled her beer around its glass. "Ever since I arrived on Raw, she's acted like a total bitch towards me. Every chance she gets, she's on my case, getting into my head in whatever way she can."

"In what way?"

"Take the other day for example," Michelle began, pushing her beer aside. "In our hotel room, she was all like 'I saw you sat with Randy on the bus, I'd better worn Sam about you...'"

"Why did Melina bring Sam into this?" Randy sounded cautious, defending his wife.

"She wasn't being rude about you or Sam; it was about me and all those Mark rumours." Michelle quickly said.

"Some girls just see a guy like me, and an attractive girl like you, and they automatically assume something's going on." Randy stated, signalling for the barman to bring him another beer.

"Tell me about it. Ever since all the stuff with Mark went down, I feel like I can't even talk to a guy, let alone..."

Michelle was interrupted mid-flow by the sound of her cell phone ringing in her handbag.

"Sorry about this." The blonde apologized, fumbling for her cell phone, until she found it. "Hello?"

"_Chelle, it's me." _

"Hey, Maria. What's up?" Michelle secretly cursed the redhead's timing.

"_Just wanted to see how you were, I watched Raw, it looked as if you took a nasty bump. Are you okay?" _

"It's Maria." Michelle said to Randy, covering the mouthpiece.

"_Who're you talking to?" _Maria sounded confused.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Randy got up from his seat.

"_Michelle, are you...?" _The redhead paused to compose herself. "_Are you with Randy Orton?" _Maria hissed, despite the fact Randy wouldn't have heard anyway.

"Yeah?" Michelle brushed off Maria's angry tone.

"_You know he's married, don't you?" _

"We're friends, Maria. What's the problem?"

"_Randy isn't exactly squeaky clean, and with your reputation..." _

"My reputation?" Michelle spluttered. "What do you mean 'my reputation'?"

"_I just mean, perhaps you should stay away from a guy like Randy. He knows how to get the girls, and the last thing you need is another Mark situation..." _

"Thanks for the concern, Maria, but I've gotta go." Michelle said, quickly hanging up as she saw Randy coming back to the table.

"What was that about?" Randy asked, sitting down again, and looking at Michelle's cell phone. "Is Maria alright?"

"Yeah, she's just being... Maria." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Do you want to get out of here? We've got a pretty early start tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I'll go grab our coats." Randy said.

As she watched Randy walk away, Michelle wondered why Maria was fussing. They were friends; perhaps Michelle had a _little_ crush on him, but what girl wouldn't? He was Randy Orton, for God's sake. It's not like she was doing anything wrong.

Michelle looked down at the table, where her cell phone was vibrating.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE  
You're playing with fire... _

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle finds herself wondering whether she is 'playing with fire'...  
**


	5. Playing With Fire

As usual, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, please keep doing so.  
WARNING: This chapter will contain 'sexual talk'. Hmm... ;)

* * *

**PLAYING WITH FIRE**

**

* * *

**

Getting out of the swimming pool, Michelle pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in and shook out her wet hair.

She'd been swimming for about an hour, and had pretty much kicked the butts of anyone else who tried to beat her at laps. Michelle knew she was a good swimmer, but she'd even surprised herself.

"Not bad." Eve Torres smiled from one of the loungers, and she towel dried her brunette locks.

"Thank you, thank you." Michelle mocked a bow. She signalled towards the changing rooms. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute." The brunette waved Michelle off.

Humming under her breath, Michelle headed to the changing rooms, her feet splashing in small puddles off water as she walked. Today was a good day; Melina wasn't at the swimming pool and nor was she coming home tonight, as she had a date planned.

"Sup Phelps?" Michelle looked up and saw Randy walking towards her. "Word in the changing room is you're the one to beat at swimming."

"Well, I'm pretty impressive, if I may say so myself." Michelle grinned. "Are you challenging me, Mr Orton?"

Michelle couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she noticed Randy's eyes roaming over her. After all, she was only wearing a small black bikini. A small part of her felt good; Michelle knew she had a good body, but another part of her had butterflies. She couldn't help but do the same to him. After all, he was Randy Orton, and some women just watched wrestling to see him in a pair of very small...

Noticing the slightly glazed over look in Michelle's eyes, Randy waved a hand in front of her face. "What're you waiting for?"

* * *

Dragging her suitcase and gym bag through the doors of the hotel, Michelle cursed being put on the fourth floor and staying in a hotel with a broken elevator.

As _Cities in Dust _by _Junkie XL _– her current favourite song – came to an end, Michelle went to change the song on her iPod. Scrolling through her playlists, Michelle decided to go onto shuffle and see what came up.

Michelle had the room to herself, meaning an evening of _Remember the Titans_, a hot bubble bath and adding new songs to her iPod. For someone who claimed they were so popular, Melina sure didn't leave their hotel room that much...

For the second time in about a week, Michelle had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd collided with someone in the hotel corridor, sending her to the ground, as well as the contents of her gym bag.

"We seem to be making a habit of this." Randy laughed, bending down to help Michelle with her belongings. He scrambled around to help her pick up her clothing, until he came to a skimpy black bikini and shot the blonde a suggestive look.

"I went swimming, you pervert, you even saw me there!" Michelle snatched the bikini out of his hands. "And if I remember correctly, I beat you in two out of three races."

"I let you win."

"Whatever." Michelle laughed, however something clicked. "Wait, what do you mean 'making a habit of this?'"

"Confession time." Randy helped Michelle with her suitcase, as he led her up the staircase. "Do you remember someone bumping into you in a hotel the other week?"

Michelle took a moment to think.

_She collided with someone walking towards her, shoulder first, sending Michelle flying to the ground, and causing the contents of her gym bag to scatter over the floor. "Sorry." The guy said over his shoulder, before continuing walking along. Was that...?_

"That was you? You jerk; you didn't even help me with any of my stuff!"

"I was in a rush! I had a press conference to get to – which by the way, I was late for."

"Whatever." Michelle laughed. "Besides, you should look where you're going."

"Me? You were whose eyes were attached to her cell phone!" Randy retorted, and the pair continued walking in silence.

"What floor are we on now?" Michelle eventually asked.

"Second."

"Eurgh." Michelle sighed, sitting down on one of the steps.

"Come on, wrestlers are supposed to be fit!" Randy nudged her.

"I am fit." Michelle flexed her muscles. "So fit, that I'm going to treat myself to a drink in the downstairs bar. Are you gonna join me, or not?"

* * *

"So tell me something." Randy began, downing the dregs of his beer. "You and The Undertaker..."

"Oh God." Michelle rolled her eyes, putting down her own drink. "What are you going to ask me?"

"Tell me about that relationship." Randy said.

"What's there to tell? He asked me out. I accepted. We started going out."

"Was he married at the time?"

Michelle looked cautiously around the empty bar, before turning back to Randy. "He'd filed for divorce from Sara, and they were both living separate lives in separate states."

"So why did everyone make such a fuss about it?"

"Because some WWE fans just look for any excuse to take a dig at me." Michelle was used to it; she knew not to take any of the rumours to heart. "Like the Natalya thing, why would I tell someone with her training how to wrestle?"

"So why did you and The Und..."

"Can you call him Mark, please?" Michelle smiled. "I would never call a boyfriend by his in-ring name. It would be like being with Triple H and calling him..."

"Triple H?" Randy suggested, and the pair burst into laughter.

"...Or the Cerebral Assassin." Michelle said once she'd composed herself, however that wasn't much better, and the pair started laughing again. "Okay, I didn't help myself on that one."

"Come on, you can't tell me you never used Mark's nickname when you guys were..."

"Ew!"

"I can't imagine Mark having sex. The image is a little..."

"Oh my God, we are not going to discuss my sex life!" Michelle exclaimed through her laughter.

"Fine!" Randy held up his hands, and began drinking his beer.

"So does Sam call you The Viper in bed?" Michelle couldn't help but ask, to which Randy tapped on his nose.

"You'll have to find out for yourself?"

"Are you asking me for a threesome?!" Michelle couldn't even believe they were having this conversation.

"Hey, you just brought that up!"

"And I'll have you know, Mark and I had great sex." Michelle paused to grin cheekily. "After all, it was with me."

Michelle was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing, however she remembered her cell phone was back in the room upstairs.

"Is that yours?" Michelle asked, as she looked at Randy checking his phone.

"Yep." Randy replied, answering his phone. "Hey Sam... Yeah, I'm just down in the hotel bar... Yeah, I'm with a friend... Yeah, just a friend... Does it matter? ..." Michelle didn't hear anything else, as Randy got up and made his way outside the bar.

She was having a drink with Randy, yet something inside Michelle didn't feel right; it was as if she were doing something wrong – something that she shouldn't have. Randy was her friend, wasn't he?

The more Michelle thought about it, the more Michelle realised she was falling in love with a married man.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle goes on a date... and it's not with Randy. **


	6. Guilty Pleasure

I won't be updating any of my fics until after Christmas, so keep reviewing :)  
Merry Xmas everyone (Y)

* * *

**GUILTY PLEASURE**

* * *

Covering her tired eyes with a pair of dark sunglasses, Michelle slipped out of her hotel room before Melina woke up. The sun was barely coming up; she needed a little while to prepare herself for Melina's scathing cattiness.

Michelle had been spending a lot of time with Randy lately, but there was something about last night that scared her. She was falling for him, and that couldn't happen. He was a married man; off-limits, forbidden, a no-go zone.

So why couldn't she resist him? And even worse, why did she get the feeling her feelings were reciprocated?

Everytime she thought of him, she got a little chill up her spine. There was so many appealing features; his strong, muscular body, those deep blue eyes, or just the fact he was a great guy. Michelle wasn't sure what she liked best, but as entered the hotel restaurant for breakfast, she knew that avoiding him would help the both of them.

* * *

"Michelle!" Michelle looked over to the side of the restaurant where Eve, Brie and Nikki were sat at a table, pointing at an available chair next to Eve.

"You should've come out with us last night." Eve nudged the only blonde at the table. "Why didn't you?"

"I was tired." Michelle lied.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette swirled her orange juice around her glass knowingly. "So why did I see you with Randy Orton in the hotel bar?"

"Randy Orton?" The twins exclaimed in tandem.

"I get that you guys are twins, but you don't have to say _everything_ together." Michelle rolled her eyes, as she spread butter across her toast.

"Randy Orton!" Brie repeated, looking up from the magazine she'd been reading. "I would. He is so fine..."

"Brie! He's married!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Eve attempted her best fancy voice, as she pointed to Randy, who entered the restaurant.

Thinking on her feet, Michelle snatched the magazine that Brie was reading, and hid her face behind it. Peeking over the top, Michelle waited until she saw Randy sit at a table next to his Legacy brethren, before throwing the magazine back in Brie's direction.

"What the hell was that?" Nikki laughed. "Are you avoiding him or something?"

"I..."

"What's up, ladies?"

Thank God for Jack Swagger, Michelle thought to herself, as the blonde superstar pulled a chair up and sat down at the girls table.

"Hey." Eve smiled, before turning to Nikki and Brie. "Hey guys, I'm a bit behind on packing. Do you think you guys could help me?"

"Sure." Nikki nudged Brie, so the other twin shot up.

"Do you need my help?" Michelle got up, ready to help her friend, before Nikki took her by the shoulders and pressed her back down.

"It's fine, we've got this covered." Eve said quickly. She turned to Jack and winked, before leaving the restaurant, followed by the twins.

"What the hell was that about?" Michelle laughed to herself, before getting back to her toast.

"So how're you finding Raw?" Jack asked, his eyes focused on Michelle.

"How long do you have?" The blonde diva laughed again, however her attention wasn't focused on Jack, as she stared out of the window, trapped in her own problems.

"How about you tell me over dinner?" Jack grinned.

Well, that certainly got her attention.

"Tonight?" He suggested when Michelle's answer was simply a gaping mouth.

"I..." Michelle stuttered.

"I know a great place downtown." Jack winked, before getting up and pinching the toast off of Michelle's plate. "Eight o'clock. I'll pick you up from your room?"

As Michelle watched Jack walk away, she was unsure of what exactly had just happened, but she had a feeling she had a date.

* * *

Pushing her back against the door of the hotel room, Jack fumbled with his room keys, as his lips were locked into Michelle's.

"Stupid keys." Jack's lips momentarily left Michelle's, as her fingers entangled with his only free hand. Michelle backed away for a moment, letting him sort out the room entry issue.

Once he'd managed to get in, Jack returned to Michelle's lips, slowly moving down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he did so. Falling backwards onto his bed, Michelle lifted her dress over her head, and waited for Jack to make short work of his own clothes.

As Jack went over to the cabinet to find a condom, the reality of what was happening sunk in for Michelle. She was about to have sex with Jack Swagger, and she had no interest in him whatsoever. Sure, he was a nice guy, but Michelle had her own problems to deal with.

"Jack," Michelle sat up, and put her crumpled dress back on.

"What're you doing?" He turned around to look at her, as she adjusted her dress in the mirror.

He realised what was going on.

"I get it." He nodded.

Michelle gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving her lips on his skin for a few seconds. "I like you Jack, but..."

"You're imagining I'm someone else?" Jack laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" Michelle winced guiltily.

"I don't think I've ever been rejected by a woman before."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. But at least it was a hot one." Jack tried to find humour in a bad situation.

"Why don't we just forget this ever happened?" Michelle suggested.

"That might be for the best."

* * *

Michelle felt the elevator plunge down, as she made her way from Jack's floor to her own. She felt bad about rejecting him, but everytime he kissed her, all she could think about how it might be with Randy. Randy's lips, Randy's hands, Randy's...

"Michelle." The doors opened, and in stepped Randy, pizza box in hand. He looked Michelle up and down in a way that gave her that chill. "Nice dress. How was your date with Swagger?"

"How'd you..."

"I saw you guys together at breakfast this morning."

"Oh." Michelle looked at her shoes. "Well, it was okay. He's a great guy, but..."

"...not who you're looking for." Michelle paused, before nodding in the direction of the pizza box. "So, what're your plans for the night?"

"Is that sarcasm?" Randy smiled, holding up the pizza box. "Pizza and actions movies."

"Sounds like a good night." Pizza was her guilty pleasure.

"Care to join me?"

Michelle bit her lip. Going to a married man's room for pizza and action movies when you're already slightly drunk? _Say no, Michelle, Say No..._

"I'd love to."

_Crap. _


	7. Girls, Boys, Frenchies

As usual, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far  
and please do so again  
Enjoy the update :)X

* * *

**GIRLS, BOYS, FRENCHIES**

* * *

"Michelle, wake up!"

Eyes flickering open, the blonde felt someone shaking her arm lightly. As her vision sharpened, Michelle realised that standing over the bed she lay on was a shirtless Randy.

There wasn't a lot Michelle could remember about the previous night, but the signs didn't add up to a promising picture. Michelle vowed she would give up drinking for a very long time after this.

"What happened...?" Michelle managed to croak. The picture got worse as she realised Randy was not only shirtless, but with just a towel covering his lower body. She felt pink spots appearing on her cheeks.

_He's married._ Michelle told herself. _He's a married man..._

"Hungover?" Randy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the blonde beauty. "You need me to hold your hair back?"

"I'll be fine; I just... I can't remember what happened." Michelle sat upright, and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw she was still fully clothed.

"You had a date with Jack, that didn't go so well, so you came back to my room for pizza and Die Hard." Randy recalled, finally covering his toned torso with a t-shirt.

"Okay, but why am I asleep in your bed?"

"You passed out halfway through Die Hard 2, so I picked you up off the sofa and put you into bed. And don't worry, I kept my distance and slept on the couch."

It all came rushing back. Michelle nodded slightly, before actually getting out of bed and standing on her own two feet, a little shakily.

"You alright?" Randy asked, steadying her by the arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Michelle nodded again, making her way over to the door. "I just need a shower, and maybe an aspirin."

"Hey, don't forget your jacket." Randy walked over to the bed, where Michelle's jacket was sat. "Let me help you with it."

As he helped Michelle into her jacket, and his fingertips lightly brushed against her shoulders, she got tingles again.

"Thanks for everything, by the way. You've been great." Michelle said quickly, leaving the room and going down the corridor as fast as her heels could carry her.

She was definitely in the danger zone.

* * *

"You must've had a good night with Jack last night if you're only just coming in now." There was a tap on the bathroom door, and Michelle could hear Melina's voice on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Who said I was with Jack?" Michelle responded, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"I may be extremely beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Melina's voice was really beginning to irritate Michelle.

"You know, Melina. In some countries, hanging around outside someone's shower is probably classed as sexual harassment." Michelle stuck her head around the curtain and smiled sweetly. "Do you mind?"

Melina didn't say anything. Her leaving the bathroom and slamming the door behind her said a thousand words.

Michelle had enough to think about without having Melina jabbering at her. She couldn't see Randy anymore; last night may not have been her finest hour, and this was the perfect opportunity to cut off her ties. She had to stop seeing him, or next time, something _would_ happen...

Any thoughts of Randy were cut off when she heard her cell phone ringing on the sink counter – no way would she leave her phone alone in the room with Melina.

Michelle picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Michelle?_"

"How did you get my number, Maryse?" Michelle would've recognised the French-Canadian's accent anywhere.

"_We need to talk. Do you have the morning off?" _

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"_Melina and Alicia can't see me with you. There's a little coffee shop down the road called John's. Meet me in there in fifteen minutes." _

Before Michelle could argue, the dial tone played, and Maryse was gone.

* * *

Opening up the door of 'John's', Michelle scanned her eyes around until she found Maryse sat alone at a table in a quiet corner. There was something different about the blonde's exterior; normally the exhibitionist, it was as if she were hiding herself.

"I need to get to the gym, so can we make this quick?" Michelle sat down in a chair opposite Maryse and flung her bag down on the floor.

"Trust me; I have no intention of staying here for longer than I need to." Maryse responded, sipping at her coffee. "I know that you said no to my alliance idea..."

"Maryse..."

"...but I think you might change your mind once you hear what I have to say." Maryse pursed her lips.

Michelle leaned back in her chair and threw her hands out in front of her. "Be my guest. Talk away."

"You've come onto Raw, and pretty much established yourself as the top diva." Maryse began, putting down her coffee cup. "Melina is a jealous girl, and she hates the spotlight being on _anyone_ else – especially someone she has no control over."

"So she's jealous of me?"

"Melina's jealous of anyone who gets more attention than her – which is why you never see me out with her." Maryse couldn't help but smirk. "And her target at the moment is you, and she plans to take you down."

"And how's she going to do that?"

"You don't seem fazed by Melina." Maryse leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "You should be. She has something against you – a piece of information - and I can't tell you what it is, but she plans to take you down with it."

"Melina has nothing against me." Michelle shrugged.

"Sure." Maryse nodded along with Michelle, a smile on her face. "You believe that, and you're going to be run out of the WWE before you know it."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"The alliance is still on the table." Maryse quite literally looked down at the table in front of her. "We can take her down together. I can't do it alone, I need you, Michelle..."

"You know my feelings, Maryse." Michelle stood up and picked up her bag. "You can play your petty little games with Melina, but I'm not getting involved."

Maryse got up and squared up to Michelle, as the two blondes looked each other up and down.

"Anything else?"

Maryse didn't respond, instead sitting back down in her seat and signalling for the waiter to bring her another coffee.

"I'll leave you to your scheming, then."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
When Randy returns to St Louis, a shock revelation from him rocks Michelle...**


	8. Just A Phone Call Away

Sorry it's quite short, I was in a rush.  
Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
As usual, please read and review :) Ta

* * *

**JUST A PHONE CALL AWAY**

**

* * *

**

"What're you up to after the show?" Eve Torres pulled her chocolaty brown hair out of its ponytail and shook it out behind her.

"How can you look so beautiful without even trying?" Michelle glared over at her friend. Despite being a diva – acclaimed for being sexy - she felt insecure compared to stunning models like Eve.

"Oh, and you don't?" Eve laughed.

"No, I don't!" Michelle grinned. She lived in jeans, t-shirts and sneakers, unlike her glamorous diva friends that always looked impeccable.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What're you doing after the show?" Eve asked again.

"Umm, I'm not sure. What's everyone else doing?"

"A couple of the guys are..." Eve was cut off by the locker room door opening, and the sound of Brie and Nikki's excited chatter filled the room.

"If they're such good friends, perhaps Michelle will know." Brie stated, as each twin sat either side of Michelle.

Nikki looked at Michelle. "Randy's gone home to St Louis for like... two weeks and no-one really knows why."

"What?" Michelle exclaimed. "He never said..." Michelle had been ignoring Randy for the past week; there was absolutely no reason for him to say anything to her.

"Rumour has it that he's having marriage problems." Nikki continued, pulling a nail file out of her bag and going to work.

"Marriage problems?" Eve walked over to the trio. "He and Sam seem so happy."

"Apparently Sam's refusing to talk to him." Brie chipped in, pinching her sister's nail file. "I think you'll find that's mine..."

"No, it's mine." Nikki retorted, taking it back. "You know it's mine, so stop trying to deny it..."

"Can we please finish the Orton story before moving onto the fascinating subject of nail files?" Michelle snapped, snatching the nail file out of Nikki's hands.

"Someone's touchy." Brie muttered.

"Whatever, all we know is that he's gone home, and his wife's ignoring him, and we don't even know if _that's _true." Nikki said. "Now can I _please_ have my nail file back?"

Michelle pushed the nail file back into Nikki's hand, before getting up off the bench. She went over to her locker and pulled her bag out of it, before flinging it over her shoulder and heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Eve asked. "I thought we were going out."

Michelle didn't answer Eve; she just needed to get back to her hotel room.

* * *

Waiting for the hotel phone to stop ringing seemed like an eternity for Michelle. She impatiently tapped her fingers against the bedside table, waiting to hear Randy's voice.

"_Hello?" _

"Randy, is that you?" Michelle asked. "It's me, Michelle."

"_Oh, hey." _There was something about his voice that signalled that this wasn't a good time. Perhaps Michelle hadn't thought this through; if his wife's ignoring him, the last thing he needs is another woman calling him.

"Is everything alright? I haven't spoken to you in like, a week, and someone said you were back in St Louis." Michelle paused.

"_Yeah, I'm back in St Louis." _Randy pretty much repeated what Michelle said.

"What's going on?"

"_Hold on a minute." _The sound of Randy leaving the phone was clear, but even clearer was the sound of a door shutting, before returning to the phone. _"Okay, I'm back." _

"Seriously, Randy, why are you in St Louis?" Michelle asked. "We're friends; tell me what's going on."

"_We're friends?" _Randy laughed. _"So that's why you've been ignoring me for the past week?" _

"Randy..."

"_Everytime I see you, you pretty much avoid me. My calls and texts are unanswered; that's hardly what friends do..." _

"If I wasn't your friend, then why would I be calling?" Michelle interrupted. She was beginning to get a guilty feeling in her stomach, and felt the need to make up for her behaviour.

Randy didn't say anything for a little while; however Michelle could hear his breathing on the other end of the line.

"You still there?"

"_Someone told Sam they saw you coming out of my hotel room the other week." _Randy admitted. _"She's totally freaked out and doesn't trust me at all. I don't know who told her, but Sam was furious, and she's refusing to talk to me." _

"Crap." Michelle muttered.

"_What?" _

"Nothing." Michelle paused. "Well, I'm really sorry about all of this. I hope you and Sam work things out."

"_Thanks. So do I." _Randy replied. _"I'd better go, Sam's got dinner ready. I'll see you soon?" _

"Yeah, definitely." Michelle sighed, before hanging up.

Michelle wanted to hide from Randy even more now. Her own stupidity had drunkenness had caused his wife to ignore him. She was in love with him, but he had a wife, and she couldn't jeopardise what they had for her own selfishness.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." Melina came into the hotel room and looked over at a depressed looking Michelle, before going into the bathroom.

"_I may be extremely beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot..."_

"_She has something against you – a piece of information - and I can't tell you what it is, but she plans to take you down with it..."_

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Tag team action takes place, and its not in the ring...**


	9. Fight Night

**FIGHT NIGHT **

* * *

Pulling her car up in the parking lot, Michelle grabbed her gym bag off of the backseat, and locked the door behind her. As she reached the entrance, Michelle fished into her bag and flashed the security guard her entrance passed, and he held the door open for her. So the simplest part of the day was over.

Before she went inside, Michelle looked over to the entrance of the parking lot, and noticed Melina and Alicia hopping out of Melina's car, and getting their stuff out of the trunk. Michelle quickly turned her back and made her way inside.

Every time Michelle saw her roommate, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Melina saw her coming out of Randy's room, and told Sam. She knew that Melina hated her, but that was no reason for her to put Randy's marriage in jeopardy.

Instead of worrying about Melina, Michelle focused on her match against her friend Eve Torres that night. As much as Michelle loved competing, she always found it odd facing her friends. When she had her heel turn and had to destroy Maria, she found it very difficult to do. Eve was also one of the fastest rising divas on the roster; certainly no pushover.

Michelle pushed open the door of the divas locker room, which was seemingly empty, apart from Eve's red gym bag sat in one corner, and Maryse sat in another.

* * *

"Michelle." Maryse acknowledged the other diva, before returning to fixing her make-up.

"We need to talk." Michelle sat down on the bench opposite Maryse, crossing her legs underneath her to get comfortable.

"So talk."

"You said Melina had some information against me which she plans to 'take me down' with." Michelle lowered her voice. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but what I tell you cannot leave the two of us; got it? I haven't told anyone this, not Maria, not Eve..."

Maryse shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Randy had to go back to St Louis this week..."

"I heard; 'marriage problems'." Maryse smirked, using air quotes.

"Yeah, well apparently someone called Sam and told her that they saw me coming out of Randy's hotel room."

"His wife Sam?" Maryse's ears pricked up at the prospect of gossip.

"No, Uncle Sam." Michelle said, sarcastically.

"Whatever." Maryse copied Michelle's eye roll. "So were you coming out of his room?"

"Well, yeah, but nothing happened. We were watching movies the night before and I fell asleep in there." Michelle covered quickly. "But that's not the point. What I wanted to know was whether it was Melina that told Sam."

"Firstly, that's not the piece of 'information' Melina has against you. Not that I know of, anyway." Maryse began. "And secondly, I wouldn't know of any recent schemes Melina's cooked up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alicia saw me meeting up with you the other week." Maryse explained, putting her make-up bag away. "She told Melina, and Melina's dejected me from her little group."

"What? Why?" For some reason, Michelle was surprised, but she wasn't sure why. "But you guys were..."

"Never real friends?" Maryse filled in. "Exactly. She wanted me around because she was _threatened _by me. She knew I was the biggest threat to her – maybe not mentally, but physically – and she'd rather have me with her than against her."

"Is that really what you think, Maryse?" Melina's shrill voice came from the other side of the room, and as both girls looked over, they realised she had Alicia for backup.

"Scoot out of the way sweetie, Alicia can't get through with you in the way." Maryse smirked, as she and Michelle both sprung up from the bench they were sat on. "So how long has your fat ass been blocking the doorway?"

"Long enough."

* * *

"Look at this Alicia, the two blonde tramps are becoming friends. How sweet." Melina cooed before looking the two blonde divas up and down, her brown eyes steely and a grimace on her face.

Maryse spoke up. "Why don't you say your piece and go? Because none of us care what you have to say..."

"You know, Maryse, I had high hopes for you." Melina said, disappointedly. "You were doing so well. But I guess I have to say that, because in reality, you were just becoming a carbon copy of me. You're the new Melina."

"Or you're the old Maryse." The French-Canadian beauty practically spat out. "Like I said, I'm better than you ever were, and you're threatened by that."

"Please, Melina was better than you ever were." Alicia chipped in spitefully.

"Oh look, she talks." Michelle couldn't help but grin. "God, I wish you guys would just leave this damn company and find a new group of people to annoy."

"I could say the same about you."

It was time for Melina and Michelle to square off. The two divas approached each other, until their foreheads were practically touching. Michelle's teeth scraped together in fury and her fists were clenched.

"Look at you." Melina let out a cackle. "You're a disgrace, and everyone around here knows it."

"Those people go by some stupid rumours that bitches like you start." Michelle replied. "And there are people round here that genuinely care about me."

Melina cackled again. "Like who? Eve? Brie and Nikki? _Randy_?" Melina put extra emphasis on the last name.

"Don't bring Randy into this." Michelle hissed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Melina knew she'd touched on a sensitive spot. "I think it's hilarious. You're completely and utterly infatuated with a guy you can _never _get..."

"I'm not infatuated by Randy." Michelle interrupted. "But please, go on."

"Michelle, it's time to leave it now." Maryse approached Michelle and put a hand on her shoulder, however Michelle quickly shrugged it away.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say." Michelle turned to Maryse, then back to Melina. "Carry on."

"You act like this is one big joke, but you know I'm right." Melina continued. "You don't have much luck with guys, do you Michelle? First Mark kicks you to the curb after he discovers what a power hungry whore you are. And now Randy? God knows he hangs around with you – probably feels sorry for you - but it's only a matter of time before he sees you for what you truly are."

"Melina," Maryse warned.

"A dirty, filthy, home wrecking..."

Melina didn't get any further, as before she knew it, Michelle's fist had connected with her jaw.

* * *

It was definitely a hard hit. Outside of the ring, Michelle had never had a physical fight, but she couldn't stop herself. And it wasn't a weak hit, Michelle went for it. Melina stood stunned for a moment, holding her jaw, before a sick smile broke out on her face.

"Oh, you want a fight?" Melina grinned. "You've got a fight."

The diva was nicknamed the hellcat for a reason, as she leapt at Michelle out of nowhere, spearing her into the bench so Michelle's back slammed into the hard wood. Michelle threw punches and kicks in an attempt to get rid of Melina, however the hellcat was persistent.

Maryse lunged at Melina in an attempt to pull her off Michelle, however she was grabbed by Alicia, who caught Maryse and threw her down on the ground.

"Maryse!" Michelle could see Maryse had a bad landing - right on her wrist - and she could see Maryse was genuinely in pain, but as she attempted to get up, she found herself double teamed by Alicia and Melina, and thrown into one of the lockers.

It all went black from there. Michelle felt her head slamming into the metal, and her body dropping to the ground like a stone.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
How will Michelle be after the attack?**


	10. Bedside Manner

Please review :)

* * *

**BESIDE MANNER**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, and as Michelle lay awake, she scoured her brain in an attempt to collect any sort of memories of how she ended up in this damn hospital bed.

She remembered punching Melina, and her not reacting well. She then remembered some kind of brawl breaking out, but after that everything just went black.

Something about that fight went too far, and Michelle knew it couldn't go on. Michelle leaned over to the bedside table, where she noticed her cell phone, but before she could punch in any numbers, there was a tap on the door.

"You're awake." One of the nurses – a slightly plump, middle aged lady - entered the room, and began fiddling with some of Michelle's medication. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'll survive." Michelle shrugged, watching the nurse play with the wires that surrounded her bedside. The more she watched, the more nervous Michelle felt, so she instead focused out the window.

"Can you remember at all what happened?" The nurse watched Michelle sit upright, before propping a pillow behind her back.

"A little." Michelle replied, filing in the nurse on her last memories.

"Well, I spoke to the other girl that was there..."

"Which girl?" Michelle didn't need to hear Melina's twisted version of the story.

"She had blonde hair, and a French accent." The nurse recalled. "Anyway, she said that you fell in the middle of this 'fight' and hit your head."

"That could explain the lack of memory." Michelle laughed.

"Well, there's no real permanent damage. You just had a concussion, but the side effects will go away." The nurse replied. "So, are you up for visitors?"

"That depends on who it is." Michelle smiled lightly, dreading a visit from Melina, and the possibility of a Stone Cold/Vince McMahon style smackdown in the hospital.

"Well, what about a boyfriend?" The nurse replied, a slight glint in her eye. "And can I just say... wow."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a..."

Before Michelle could protest at the existence of any possible boyfriend, the nurse had left the room, and was replaced by Randy.

* * *

Michelle hadn't spoken to Randy since their phone call, which hadn't been the most pleasant conversation she'd ever had. Unsure of what to say to him, all she could do was watch him. He sat down on the edge of her bed, careful not to hurt her in any way.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Randy eventually asked; keeping his blue eyes fixed on her.

"No, I'm alright thanks." Michelle kept her eyes fixed on him.

There was electricity between the pair in that moment. Michelle tried not to think about it, but she couldn't. His hand was lightly rested against her knee – which was under the covers, giving her chills. It was like their eyes collided and a bunch of Fourth of July fireworks went off.

"So how're you doing?" Randy lifted his hand off Michelle's knee, and began looking around the room anxiously; almost in regret of the moment they just shared.

"Feeling a little better now." Michelle didn't know whether to smile or not, so she kept a straight face. "I didn't expect to see you for a while..."

"I told Sam I had to go see a friend in hospital." Randy explained. "...which isn't a lie; I was really worried about you, Michelle."

"Yeah, well don't be." Michelle said, defensively. "I can look after myself."

The two exchanged a look, before both collapsing with laughter.

"What? I can!" Michelle laughed. "It's pretty stupid that I got concussed in my first fight."

"Why?"

"Because the concussion didn't even come from Melina; I fell and hit my head."

"I saw Melina earlier today actually." Randy smirked. "She's sporting quite the black eye."

"She wouldn't get off me so I kicked her in the face." Michelle couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad to see she's got some battle scars of her own."

"Yeah, well Vince is just glad that none of the wrestling websites have found out about it." Randy shrugged. "He's trying to keep the lid closed on the situation."

"So we're just going to pretend this never happened?" Michelle exclaimed, banging her fist down on the bed. "Randy, that girl's been making my life a living hell since I've come to Raw; she then drives me to a point at which I have to respond, and then she... she..."

Michelle couldn't say anymore, as all she had come to was a series of gasps and wheezes.

"Shit." Randy muttered, unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine." Michelle eventually said, sipping from her glass of water. "It's the medication; it makes my throat go all tight."

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me." Randy had to catch his own breath.

"Sorry." Michelle giggled, putting her empty glass down. "Do you mind refilling this?"

"Okay."

Michelle watched Randy walk over to the corner of the room. He picked up the jug which sat on the table, and filled her glass up with it. He then handed the glass back to Michelle.

"Thanks." The blonde diva took cautious sips, before putting the glass back down. "So how're things with you and Sam?"

"Getting better." Despite his words, Randy didn't look convinced. "She's still pretty suspicious, but I guess that's because..."

"Hey, can I come in?"

There was a knock at the door. It slowly clicked open and stood in the doorway was Maryse. The French-Canadian was sporting a black eye of her own, and looked pretty concerned for Michelle.

"I'd better get going." Randy stood up, before leaning over to Michelle and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you when you're back on the road."

"Bye." Michelle managed to utter, as she watched Randy leave the room, and have Maryse come and sit in his seat.

"There is clearly something going on between you two." Maryse smiled, slyly.

"I was just about to call you." Michelle changed the topic completely, a serious expression taking over her face.

"Oh yeah?" Maryse paused, before lowering her voice. "Are you in?"

"I'm in." Michelle nodded. Maryse held out a hand, which Michelle shook confidently.

Maryse pulled her hand back and rubbed both her hands together. "That bitch isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle is back on the road, and reunited with Maria**


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

As usual, could everyone please leave a **review**? It really helps me when writing :)  
Also, there's a **new poll** on my **profile**, which I would appreciate if everyone could take!  
I'm starting a new story soon, and if I knew which one people wanted to read, it would help out!

* * *

**OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't even competing that night at the pay-per-view but Michelle still had to attend – despite being told by her doctor that she should be resting up. The original plan was a tag-team match - Maryse and Michelle vs Kelly-Kelly and Eve Torres – however due to Michelle's injury, this was scraped, and it was now just Maryse vs Eve.

As she sat down on the bench in the locker room, Michelle was just glad that Melina and Alicia wouldn't be in the arena tonight. It turns out that seeing as Michelle's injury was the most serious, it was the other two that took the brunt of the punishment, both being suspended for a week.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick..."_

Looking over in the corner of the room, Michelle noticed a familiar unzipped red sports bag, showing off its zebra print interior. Peeking out was a Blackberry, vibrating the sound of Lady Gaga's _'Love Game'._ Only one person could have that bag, and that ringtone combined.

"Chelle!" Maria exclaimed, coming out of the showers and running towards her friend, embracing her in a hug.

Michelle had barely spoken to Maria since coming to Raw. The former roommates had both been so preoccupied by their respective shows; they'd been too busy to talk like they used to. Sure, there'd been the occasional call or text, but it was never enough.

Maria sat down on the bench next to the blonde, tucking her red hair behind her ears. "I've missed you so much! I hear loads of rumours about stuff that goes on with you on Raw, but I never know what to believe..."

"Like what?" Michelle interjected.

"Like when people say that you got into a fight with Melina." Maria bit down on her lip, as if she instantly regretted saying it.

"Actually, that one is probably the only one that's true." Michelle said apprehensively. "We had a little... incident, but I think things can only get better."

"It's like drama follows you." Maria let a giggle slip through her lips. "Chelle, I just want you to be okay. I can't help but feel responsible for you leaving Smackdown, and now it's like..."

"You are not response for me leaving Smackdown!" Michelle interjected, as she put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "That was my choice and mine alone."

"But it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the Natalya thing, and that was my..."

Michelle held up a hand. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Everything is fine, and you shouldn't be worrying about me anyway. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

Maria nodded slightly. "Well, do you feel like getting something from catering? I'm starving!"

"Good to see your appetite's still as strong as ever." Michelle winked, standing up. "And yes, food would be brilliant!"

Just as the two girls stood up, there was a knock at the door, to which both girls shrugged.

"Come in!" Michelle called, and Randy's head peered around the door.

* * *

"It's okay, we're all decent." Michelle smiled, however as she turned to her redheaded friend, she didn't share the same smile.

Michelle instantly remembered her previous conversations with Maria about Randy, in which Maria had been less than complimentary of _'The Legend Killer'_. Quotes such as 'He_ knows how to get the girls, and the last thing you need is another Mark situation...' _sprung to mind.

"Randy, you know Maria, right?" Michelle felt the need to connect the two.

"Yeah, sure." Randy nodded politely in Maria's direction, to which Maria responded with a head bob of her own.

"Well, I'm going to catering. I'll see you later, Chelle. Good to see you again, Randy." Maria added, before she made a quick exit out of the door, leaving Michelle and Randy alone in the locker room.

"So how are you?" Randy asked, leaning back against one of the lockers, and flicking his finger out coolly.

"Are you checking up on me?" Michelle couldn't help but smirk, as she watched the concerned look disappear off of Randy's face very quickly. "That's too cute!"

"I'm not checking up on you..."

"Don't worry, if you needed anyone to check up on you, you know I'd be the first one to do it." Michelle smiled, resting a hand on Randy's strong bicep.

Michelle could practically feel the stony muscle even under his jacket, and she found it increasingly difficult to remove her hand from him, as she felt a light smile curve over her lips. Randy's blue eyes focused in on her hand on his arm.

'_There's something about you, I want to rescue. I don't even know you, so what does that mean...?'_

Michelle couldn't blame Maria this time, as the first line of Bon Jovi's '_Superman Tonight' _rang out from her own cell phone, alerting her of an incoming message.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE  
'Meet me my hotel room at 11. I'm already there - M'_

Randy let out a nervous cough, and scratched the back of his head agitatedly; realising Michelle's hand was still rested on his arm.

"I've got to go." Michelle snatched her arm away, as she begin gathering her belongings.

"Is everything alright?" A concerned look spread over Randy's face again.

"I'm fine, and you should get going too! You've probably got a match to prepare for, haven't you?" Michelle knew perfectly well that he was facing Kofi Kingston in a No DQ match.

"Yeah, Kofi Kingston, no DQ." Randy confirmed, nodding slightly as he headed towards the door. "So I'll see you later?"

"I think we're going out together." Michelle pulled on her jacket. "Perhaps I'll walk you to your door?"

* * *

Michelle paced down the corridor of the hotel, a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes. No-one on the roster knew of this secret friendship she had, and if they found out, suspicions would be high.

She even had a special knock, signifying that it was her. Three long taps, and two short ones. As she reached the door, she repeated the same procedure.

"You took your time." Maryse stuck her head around the door, scouring the corridor, before letting Michelle inside.

"I was talking to Randy." Michelle entered the room and slipped off her jacket.

Maryse raised an eyebrow, suggestively.

"Not in that way."

"As much as your love life interests me..." Michelle could detect Maryse's sarcasm. "...you're here to help me take down Melina."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
A new love interest of Michelle's sets off Randy; has the Legend Killer got something to hide? **


	12. The Champ Is Here

I'm so excited about this story! The next few chapters are going to get _verrrrry_ interesting!  
Please leave a **review!  
**Also hop on over to my page to take my new **poll**... I'm starting a new story soon and I want to  
know which one you guys want to see :) X

* * *

**THE CHAMP IS HERE**

* * *

Coming out from the ring, Michelle grabbed a nearby water bottle off the catering table, and drained the contents pretty quickly. After losing her first match against Eve, she'd dominated their rematch, and was definitely the first in line for Melina's Divas Title.

Or what would soon be _her_ Divas Title.

"Michelle?" The blonde turned around and saw a near seven foot dark figure walking down the hall towards her. If it weren't her ex boyfriend, she'd have been terrified.

"Mark." Michelle smiled slightly. Their break-up may not have been the best, but he'd always hold a special place in her heart. "What're you doing on Raw?"

"I've got an appearance to make." Mark replied. He wasn't much of a smiler, but that hadn't bothered Michelle in the past. "So I heard about your little... incident, last week."

"Word spreads quickly, doesn't it?" Michelle responded sarcastically. "So what are you going to say about it? You gonna tell me about how stupid I was? You gonna lecture me about it, or..."

"You don't need me to lecture you; I've done my bit." Mark stopped her in her tracks.

"You've done your bit?" Michelle repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I managed to have a word with Vince to clear your name." Mark lowered his voice to explain. "He was pretty pissed off that you took the first shot, but I convinced him you were provoked."

Michelle didn't know whether to be angry, or furious. He was her ex now, and she did _not_ need him getting involved in her problems, bailing her out everytime she had a problem. She was a big girl, she was a former champion for God's sake, and she could handle her business well enough without him.

"You can thank me later." Mark returned Michelle's earlier sarcasm, as he noticed the grim expression on her face. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

She watched as Mark began walking towards the curtain, his haunting music playing throughout the arena, and echoing into the backstage area. What was she supposed to say to him? _Thanks for bailing me out_?

"What's with the sour face, Champ?" Mark's figure was replaced by that of the WWE champion, John Cena, smiling at Michelle. She hadn't had much interaction with Cena since coming to Raw, leaving her unsure of why he was talking to her.

"I thought you were 'the champ'?" Michelle questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

John winked, taking a water bottle of his own. "I heard about your girlfight last week... why was I not invited to supervise? Nothing I love more than seeing two chicks going at it."

"Actually there was four." Michelle corrected. "And besides, there's nothing remotely sexy about a concussion and a few black eyes." Was _The Champ_ going to turn out to be a total skeeze?

"Point taken." John noted. "So, you and Mark...?"

"...are **not** back together." Michelle confirmed. "If there's one rumour I don't mind being spread about me, it's that one."

"Does that mean I can ask you out?"

* * *

Michelle nearly swallowed the chewing gum in her mouth in shock.

John Cena wanted to ask her out. John Cena? _John Cena?_ There was something holding Michelle back, which she couldn't put her finger on...

"Michelle?" John waved a hand in front of Michelle's face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What do you say? Tomorrow night?"

"Hey Michelle." Randy walked past the pair towards the curtain, as he went to go interrupt Mark in the ring. As she saw Randy walk past her, Michelle knew what was holding her back.

She also knew that he was married, and she couldn't hold onto her false hopes of Randy forever.

"I'd love to." Michelle responded, as Randy crossed the curtain, leaving her and John alone again. "Let me give you my number."

* * *

"You like football, right?" Randy asked, as he and Michelle walked out of the arena and out to Randy's car. He often gave her a ride back to the hotel.

"Yeah, sure." Michelle dropped her bag onto the backseat. "Why?"

"I've got a spare ticket to the Denver Broncos game at Invesco Field tomorrow night." Randy got the spare ticket out of his glove compartment. "What do you say? I'm thinking beers and chips all the way..."

"Tomorrow night?" Michelle bit her lip. "I'm gonna have to pass. I've got... other plans."

"You're blowing me off?" Randy said, with mock hurt. "What're you doing?"

"Actually, I've got a date." Michelle said reluctantly.

"With Cena?" Randy didn't sound happy, and he didn't look it, either. A look of disgust crept across his face, and he turned on the engine and began driving.

"What's wrong with John?" Michelle eventually said, as she watched Randy's face crease with concentration, as he stared out at the roads.

"He's... he's..."

"Well, at least Cena's able to finish a sentence." Michelle commented.

"He's a jerk!" Randy exclaimed, turning to Michelle as he reached a traffic light. "He's arrogant; he's got no respect for women..."

"Randy..."

"You're amazing, Michelle." A silence settled among the two, as Randy rebooted the car and sped down the highway. "I mean, you're one of the coolest girls I've ever met, and you deserve a lot better than John Cena."

"I care about you a lot, Randy, and I get where you're coming from." Michelle let a smile creep onto me. "Let me fend for myself this time, you know? Maybe John will turn out to be a jerk, but I need to discover on my own. I'm a big girl now."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Michelle looked out of the window at the dark night sky. "Me neither."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Melina returns to Raw, and makes her presence felt in the most  
unexpected of ways... **


	13. Bad Romance

As usual, please make the effort to leave a **review** and to take the **poll** on my **profile  
**ENJOY :)

* * *

**BAD ROMANCE**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Michelle whined, as she watched John get out of bed and slip one of his trademark '_U Can't C Me' _t-shirts over his head. "Can't you stay just a little longer?"

"I don't think the people at _Make A Wish _will be too happy to discover that I blew them off so I could stay in bed with you." John replied, as Michelle reluctantly handed him his cap. "Besides, you can wait. Those kids can't."

An appreciative sigh escaped Michelle's lips; in the short space of time they'd been together, Michelle couldn't deny what a gentleman John had been. She didn't know why Randy had been so weird about it when she mentioned their date.

Michelle was sick of being stuck in relationships with guys she had no future with. Sure, it was still early days – only about a week in - but she had a good feeling about John. He was so thoughtful, so caring... not to mention the fact he was pretty good in-between the sheets.

"Right, I'm taking off." Michelle was snapped out of her thoughts by a fully clothed John leaning over and letting her kiss him on the cheek.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked, wiping her lipgloss off his face.

"Yeah, sure."

"We may have to go back to your room, though. Melina's coming back later this morning." Michelle lowered her eyes, as a scowl crept onto her face.

"Melina's back?" John responded quickly, his eyes flickering onto Michelle. "I thought she was-"

"She's finished her suspension." The blonde replied bitterly. "Three weeks goes fast, right? They should've fired her permanently if you ask me-"

"Well, I'll let you be the one to tell Vince that." John grinned, before making his way towards the door. "I'll text you later." Michelle counted exactly twenty-five seconds, before picking up her phone which lay on the bedside table, and dialling in Maryse's number.

"_Bonjour?_" The blonde answered almost instantly.

"Hey, John's gone, and Melina's back soon." Michelle spoke quickly. "I say it's time to put Plan A into action."

"_Well, I was about to go to the gym. Meet me there?_"

"I'm on my way."

Michelle didn't have time to be too hung up on John leaving her for the day. She was too busy planning destruction.

* * *

_ONE NEW MESSAGE  
M.A.W is going to overrun... will make it up to u – J X_

Her eyes scanning across the message, Michelle wanted to be annoyed at John, but she just couldn't. How could you be angry at a guy that was blowing off your date to do charity work? It was impossible.

"Who's texting you?" Maryse asked as she came out of the showers; however Michelle quickly slipped her phone back into her gym bag.

"Just Maria." Michelle lied. No-one really knew the extent of her relationship with John, and she wanted to keep it that way. "She couldn't find her hair straighteners and she wanted to know if I had them from when we shared a room."

"That girl is weird." Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Michelle nudged the French-Canadian blonde. "She's my friend. Besides, I'm the only one that's allowed to insult her. No-one else."

Maryse laughed. "Is she still with Dolph Ziggler?"

"Nope, he dumped her." Michelle had never been keen on Maria's ex, nor was she a fan of many of Maria's past conquests. As she'd said many times before, beautiful girl, horrible taste in men.

"I can't say it doesn't surprise me." Maryse smirked.

"It's a shame Melina doesn't have a boyfriend we could use against her."

Maryse's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't tell you! You'll never believe what I heard the other day."

"What?"

"Melina's got a piece of man candy." Maryse winked. "Alicia told Brie and Nikki that Melina started seeing him a couple of days ago. She's actually been following the WWE roster so she can hook up with this guy!"

"So he's a wrestler?" Michelle smiled. "Who is he?"

"...and apparently this guy's actually seeing someone else-"

"Maryse!" Michelle hated suspense. "Who is he?"

"A certain Mr John." Maryse lowered her voice and placed a finger over her lips.

"Morrison?" Michelle knew they had a history together, and according to Maria – who was quite good friends with John – he'd never really gotten over Melina.

"Ha! Wasn't that like, three years ago?" Maryse laughed again. "No way; it's better. Melina and-"

* * *

"Cena, I'm gonna kill you!" Michelle screamed, as she ran down the corridor towards John's hotel room, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Michelle tried to assure herself that Maryse was wrong, as she sprinted up flights of stairs. The other divas could be totally wrong, and it could all just be a rumour-

_Or they could be totally right._ In that moment, Michelle prayed that the latter was wrong.

"Let me in, Cena! We need to talk!" Once she reached the room, Michelle frantically banged her fists against the door.

"Shit, Michelle. What's going on?" John pushed open the door wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a very confused expression on his face.

"Where is she?" Michelle pushed past John and stormed through the room in search of some kind of damning evidence. "Where's Melina?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" John yelled, grabbing Michelle by the arm and flinging her around so she was facing him. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, but I certainly know what you've gotten _into_." Michelle knelt down and picked up a red bra which lay on the floor, waiting to be found. "It's not mine, John, and I'm pretty sure it's not yours."

John stayed silent, biting down on his lip and looking down at the floor.

Michelle shook her head in disbelief. "You lied about doing charity work so you could sleep with another woman! Who does that? Y-You're unbelievable."

"I was about to say the same thing." Melina appeared in the bathroom door in just a towel. "But probably used in a different sense."

This time it was Michelle's turn to stay silent.

"It's good to see you too, sweetie."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Playing with fire? You bet, when Michelle runs to Randy for comfort... **


	14. Sin City

Poll on profile, review the chapter, you know the drill by now, right?  
Thanks duuuudes :) X

* * *

**SIN CITY**

* * *

Sat in her hotel room, Michelle couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

She'd never been cheated on before, but God, it hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced in the ring. It was like someone was punching her in the chest, and had no intention of stopping. The lump in her throat was only growing bigger, as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking straight at the blank wall in front of her.

Boredom never even crossed her mind.

"This sucks." Michelle muttered bitterly, standing up and wandering around the room, looking for some sort of entertainment. She had a rare evening off, and nothing to do. What were the chances?

Instead of wallowing in her own misery, Michelle decided to get proactive. Walking over to her bedside table, she picked up her cell phone, and dialled in an ever-familiar number.

"John's been cheating on me with Melina." Michelle announced the minute he picked up the phone. "You were right; he's a total jerk."

"_I'm sorry, Chelle."_ Randy did sound genuinely apologetic. _"Are you okay?"_

"Not really." Michelle laughed slightly. "I just feel _really_ stupid."

"_You're not stupid-_" Randy stopped midsentence, a silence creeping onto the line. "_Listen, Kofi's gone for the night; I've got a stack of Tarantino movies, and if you bring the beers, I say we make an evening of it. You in?" _

A voice inside Michelle's head told her to say no, remembering the last time she stayed the night in Randy's room; however it was her mouth that caused the damage.

"I'll be there in a minute."

If she'd have known there and then what was going to happen that night; it was debatable whether she'd have gone at all.

* * *

"Are you okay? I mean, I know _Kill Bill_ is a pretty gory movie, but you don't look as if you're paying much attention."

Michelle drew her eyes away from the screen to look over at Randy, who was barely focused on the TV at all. He was slightly hunched over, and his blue eyes were down on the floor.

"What?" His head flicked up to look at Michelle, the gesture making Michelle smile.

"I said, is everything alright?" Michelle asked again, resting a hand on his knee. "You seem a little... distant."

Randy opened his mouth, but quickly closed it shut again, scraping his teeth together a little. "It's nothing."

"Come on, you've already spent enough time – most of _Kill Bill Volume 1_, actually – listening to me bitch and moan about John; now it's your turn to do the talking. You can dominate _Volume 2._"

He sat upright, and turned to Michelle, who folded her legs underneath her comfortably. "I got into a fight with Sam."

"I'm sorry." Michelle winced, her hand still rested on his knee. "Did you want me to go? Or-"

"No, it's fine; I appreciate the company." Randy smiled. "It's just... I'm sick of getting into fights with her. I don't think she has _any_ trust in me, and I'm sick of her always treating me like the bad guy."

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"She's got all these suspicions about me – that I'm cheating on her, or wanting something more – when all I want is for our marriage to go back to the way it was before." Randy paused. "I mean, I could have all these suspicions of her, but I don't, because I trust her."

"That's because you're a good husband." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, pulling him in close to her.

He didn't reciprocate at first, his arms hanging limply by his sides, however he eventually responded, his hands clutching at her waist, and his head buried into her shoulder.

Michelle rested a finger and tipped up his head so he was looking at her. "You're a good guy, Randy. Sam's an idiot to treat you the way she does."

She didn't care that Randy's hands were still rested against her waist, but she certainly took notice when his lips lightly pressed against hers.

It was only a gentle kiss, but it was certainly enough to get Michelle's attention.

"Whoa." Michelle slowly moved away, realising that shouldn't have happened. "This is wrong. I mean, you're married."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Randy put his head in his hands. "I just-"

"I know." Michelle nodded, getting up from her seat. "I should probably get going." As she walked towards the door, there was nothing Michelle wanted more than to-

"Michelle!" Randy got up and ran towards Michelle, taking hold of her arm. His touch seared at her hot skin, giving her chills. "If this is wrong, then why does it feel so right?"

She paused, and pulled him in close again, her lips resting against his ear as if no-one else were allowed to hear what she was about to whisper. "Because I've wanted this for way too long, and I think you have too."

No more words were needed, as her heartbeat thumped irregularly against his chest, and her lips pressed against his in a way that assured them both that their relationship would never be the same.

* * *

Weeks of tension were pent up into this moment, as Randy pushed Michelle back against the wall of his bedroom, his body crushing against hers. It should have been painful, but everything about Michelle was already burning, as Randy's lips and tongue knew exactly how to tease hers. There were kisses, hundreds of kisses, all of which made her feel like she was about to explode.

It was a blur; a big, hot, passionate blur. Before Michelle knew it, she was down on his bed, minus the clothes, and plus a very turned on Legend Killer.

"You're beautiful." Randy murmured, decorating her bare abdomen with a stream of kisses. Michelle couldn't get out any words, only heavy, panting breaths, as Randy moved on top of her.

"Make love to me." Was all she managed to get out, as she pulled her hair out of her face so Randy could kiss her forehead.

She didn't care about anything or anyone else in that moment. Melina, John and Sam could go to hell for all she cared; this was what it was all she wanted, and all she needed.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
How will Randy and Michelle cope the morning after? **


	15. Learning To Fall

Y'all know the drill. Poll, review, etc... Danke schon :) - I'm English, but I just fancied throwing a little German in there :)

**

* * *

**

**LEARNING TO FALL**

* * *

As she woke up, Michelle couldn't help but become aware of how good she felt. She was relaxed, and her body ached in a good way. She yawned slightly, allowing her eyes to open. But everything changed when she looked around the room, and the previous night came pouring back to her.

At first she wondered if it was all a dream, but it was too realistic; the Quentin Tarantino movies, her comforting words to him, that first kiss, the hundreds of kisses that followed, and that step further than just kisses...

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened up, and out came Randy. Michelle was unsure of what to do, so she pretended to still be asleep, wrapping the duvet tightly around her bare frame.

_What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't high school!_

Michelle quietly sat upright, and let her eyes follow Randy around the room, as he paced back and forth, too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice that she was watching him. He was semi-dressed, with only the t-shirt in his hand still to put on.

Perhaps it was just the cold, but a small shiver of pleasure ran down her back as she remembered the previous night. She knew she couldn't sit and watch him forever, so she cleared her throat with a weak cough, alerting him of her presence.

Randy looked over at her, but Michelle was unable to read his expression. She thought of how he'd looked at her the previous night; so much love and heat pouring from his blue eyes, but now, he was blank. It was like he was looking straight through her.

"You're gonna tell me it shouldn't have happened, aren't you?" Michelle's voice was little more than a whisper, as Randy sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

He bit down on his lip, as if he didn't want to say the words out loud. "I'm married, Michelle."

"I get it." She nodded, trying to make her voice as neutral as possible. "It's fine."

"It was great and everything, but I-"

Michelle held up a hand to stop his words. They'd only hurt her. "I get it." She repeated. "We'll just... forget it ever happened." Deep down, those words killed her.

"We're still friends, right?" Randy confirmed, standing up.

She didn't know whether she could truthfully answer that, so she dodged. "Can you pass me my clothes?"

Randy knelt down and handed her the jeans and t-shirt which lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"And my underwear?" Michelle felt oddly embarrassed, as she watched Randy sheepishly pick up the bra and panties which sat on the floor. He dropped them on the bed next to her, before making his way back into the bathroom to give her some peace.

Michelle sighed deeply, burying her face in her t-shirt. If she'd have known this was how things would end up, she wasn't sure if she'd have come to his room at all.

* * *

The walk down the hall back to her hotel room felt like the walk of shame for Michelle. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Randy, instead she got dressed as quickly as possible, before leaving as quietly as she could.

She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. She'd been in love with this guy, and he completely shot her down after sleeping with her. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or just a rush of emotions, but either way, it felt like someone had taken out her heart and stomped on it.

Putting her key in the lock of her hotel room, Michelle thought about how all she wanted to do was hide away from the rest of the world under her duvet covers. Unfortunately, she had an autograph signing, so that wasn't really an option.

"Where did you get to last night?" Melina turned around from fixing her hair in the mirror. "Wearing the same clothes as yesterday, might I add."

"I stayed in Eve's room." Michelle muttered, not in the mood for a Spanish Inquisition from Melina.

"Well, seeing as Eve came by to drop off your kneepads, I don't think you're being completely honest with me." Melina rolled her eyes. "I get that you're all pissy about me sleeping with John-"

Michelle had completely forgotten about Cena and Melina.

"-But that's totally no reason for you to freak out-"

"Oh my God, will you shut the hell up?" Michelle exclaimed, sick to death of Melina's voice. "God, I'm so sick of listening to you talk and talk and _talk_! I hate you! Being in the same company as you is bad enough, but having to talk to you and share a room with you is taking me to the limit!"

Melina simply watched open mouthed as Michelle screamed at her, however it wasn't long before she was smirking again.

"My God, what crawled up your ass and died?" Melina laughed, before making her way into the bathroom.

Michelle knew she was hyped up on something, whether it was stress or whatever, but she just wanted to kill Melina in that moment. Deciding that wasn't the best idea, she picked up the red lipstick that sat on the desk, and began scrawling onto Melina's black gym bag.

_MELINA PEREZ IS A SLUT_

Childish perhaps, but it made her feel a hell of a lot better.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Plan A goes into action, as Michelle and Maryse have destruction on their minds...**


	16. Blonde Lies

Sorry about a lack of updates, however I'm refocused, and ready to carry on the Randy/Michelle lovin'!  
Please review :)

* * *

**BLONDE LIES**

**

* * *

**

"Alicia Fox," Maryse smiled, as she and Michelle approached the rookie diva with a glint in her eye. "They call you a future champion, don't they? What is it Stephanie McMahon said? 'The next big thing in the divas division', right?"

"I've even heard you're the next Melina." Michelle grinned. "Or the next Michelle McCool." Things were about to get _very_ interesting.

"What do you want?" Alicia responded, strapping on her wrestling boots, removing her wrestling boots after a match against Eve Torres – a match she'd won, nonetheless.

"We need to talk." Maryse sat down to Alicia's left and Michelle to her right. This was Plan A, and it was about to be put into action. With great effect. "It's about Melina."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to either of you?" Alicia snapped, getting up to leave.

"We think you need to hear this." The two blondes grabbed a shoulder each, pushing her back down onto the bench.

"Maryse, I don't know if we should tell her." Michelle knew her acting chops weren't the best, but she knew practise made perfect. "Considering the large concussion I suffered, I don't think she deserves to know."

"Deserves to know what?" Alicia asked, confusion setting on her pretty features. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Michelle, how can we keep this big secret to ourselves? She needs to-"

"Will you just tell me?!" Alicia exclaimed, slamming a fist down on the wooden slats underneath her.

Michelle did her best to conceal her smile; _this was way too easy_. Maryse then looked over at her, to which the American of the two blondes shrugged.

"Fine." Michelle said, sitting down on the bench. "But you're the one that has to tell her."

"Fine." Maryse sat down next to Alicia. "Alicia, Melina's not really you're friend."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is!" Alicia replied, rolling her eyes and the blondes. "You guys are just... I don't know, jealous."

Michelle scoffed. "Please! The last person I'm jealous of Melina-"

"Michelle!" Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, so maybe Michelle's not your friend, but I've always been there for you, haven't I?"

Alicia didn't say anything, but her face told the full story. Maryse was right; the French-Canadian diva had always been a good friend of Alicia's before Melina came into their lives.

"Exactly." Maryse put an arm around Alicia. "Melina's not been completely honest with you-"

* * *

Leaving the divas locker room, Michelle wiped her hands together in satisfaction and let a twisted smile spread across her face. Sure, the whole 'Mean Girls' thing wasn't her bag of fun, but that was pretty damn easy.

Alicia believed every word they'd told her. Like taking candy from a baby, she'd eaten up their words, and was not convinced that Melina was plotting against her, all thanks to a couple of well crafted 'fake texts' from Michelle. Melina really shouldn't leave her cell phone unattended whilst showering-

"Michelle!" The blonde spun around, and noticed Randy coming down the hallway towards her. She hadn't spoken to him since 'that night', and she had nowhere to run. She had to talk to him, but she had no idea what to say.

"Hi Randy." She leant back against the wall as she felt her legs turning setting into jelly.

"How're you?"

"I'm fine." She responded. "How're you?"

"I'm good." The mood was awkward, as if neither of them knew how to converse anymore.

Eventually, it was Michelle that decided to break the ice. "Listen, I really don't want things to be this awkward between us."

"Oh thank God, neither do I." Randy laughed slightly. "You're my friend Michelle, and I don't want that to change. Are we cool?"

"Let's just forget it ever happened." Michelle gave Randy a quick hug; however his arms around her instantly took her back to _that_ night. She quickly pulled away. "So how are you really?"

"Well, Sam and I are still a little rocky, but-"

The conversation was cut off, but Melina strutting down the corridor and over to the women's locker room. "Hey Randy."

"Hey Melina." He responded, rather bleakly. Since the problems with Michelle, he hadn't been Melina's biggest fan either. Then again, he never really was in the first place.

The two women engaged in a fierce stare down, before the Latina continued to walk away, leaving Michelle to stew in her fury.

"God, I hate her." Michelle practically growled, to which Randy just laughed slightly.

"Hey, is it me, or is there something different about Melina?" Randy asked.

"Like what?" A smile crept onto Michelle's face; she knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

"I don't know, she just looks a little-"

"Bigger?" Michelle slipped in discretely. Like she said earlier, Melina shouldn't leave any of her belongings unattended. Especially when her roommate could so easily slip a couple of weight-gain pills into her water bottle...

Of course, no-one else had to know that.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT TIME  
Revenge is definitely sweet, but it turns sour when Michelle finally comes face to face with  
an unlikely rival. **


	17. Hello Stranger

Sorry about a lack of updates, but I'm back on a NYN roll, and ready to get more regular with updates :)  
BTW, this is FICTION. I'm sure in real life, Samantha Speno-Orton is lovely, but for the sake of the story, it's so much easier  
to make her a bit of a bitch.  
As usual, please leave a review :)

* * *

**HELLO STRANGER**

**

* * *

**

"Brilliant." Michelle grinned, as she and Maryse scrolled down the TMZ homepage, looking at the latest article featuring a certain WWE Diva. "I've _got_ to hand it to you, Alicia; you did very well."

Splashed across the celebrity and entertainment website were some less-than-flattering photographs of Melina Perez, stumbling drunk and disorderly of the downtown club about a mile from the Raw roster's hotel. Not to mention as she got into her car, Melina gave the paparazzi a generous shot of her underwear in the process. Their plan couldn't have gone any better.

"I did good, right?" Alicia smiled, strapping on her kneepads as she prepared for a Superstars tag-team match in which she was ironically teaming up with Maryse to take on Melina and Kelly-Kelly.

"You certainly did." Maryse replied, flicking her blonde hair out behind her. "How'd you do it?"

"She asked for a coke, and she got a coke." Alicia responded. "There just happened to be a few splashes of my good friend Jack in there. I don't even think she tasted a difference by the end of the night."

"You're both pure evil, you know that?" Michelle accidentally said aloud, however she said it with a smile on her face. The 'getting Melina drunk and phoning TMZ plan' had been all Maryse and Alicia.

"Oh, and you're a total angel, aren't you?" Maryse put her laptop down on the bench, before standing up and slipping on her signature long jacket. "And as much as I'm enjoying laughing at Melina's expensive, Alicia and I have got a match to get to. Ciao." The two divas flounced out of the locker room, leaving Michelle staring at Melina on the screen.

Michelle sighed deeply; Maryse was right. She claimed to be a nice girl, but she wasn't an angel. She couldn't even claim to be after all the trash that they had plotted against Melina, but she was learning to live with it. She was becoming something she'd never wanted to be, but she definitely had her reasons. Before Michelle could defend herself in her head anymore, the door of the women's locker room, and in came Melina looking a little worse for wear.

If Michelle was being perfectly frank, she'd say that Melina looked crap. Everything about her glamorous persona was gone, and replaced with simplicity. Her immaculately styled hair was scraped back into a sloppy ponytail, and her (most likely) dark eyes were covered by a pair of even darker sunglasses. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey hooded sweatshirt.

"If you comment on my appearance, you're dead." Melina muttered darkly, as she threw her gym bag down on the bench and began pulling out her wrestling attire.

"I didn't say a word." Michelle quickly shut the laptop, however she couldn't help but add. "It must've been a good night."

"Fuck off, Michelle." She retorted. "You've got a laptop right there, you must have read TMZ just like the rest of the roster, so don't act as if you-"

"Melina?" There was a knock at the door, and in came Stephanie McMahon-Levesque – to use her full name. Sure, Stephanie may not have been the boss, but that didn't matter. She held a lot of power World Wrestling Entertainment, and she was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Good morning, Stephanie." Avoiding eye-contact, Melina made a polite nod in her direction, before going back to putting on her ring attire.

"Melina, I need to talk to you." Stephanie did her best to smile, but she found it very difficult. "Outside, please."

"O-Okay." For the first time ever, Michelle saw fear in Melina's eyes, as she was led out of the locker room. She was in big trouble, and everyone knew it.

Revenge really _was_ sweet.

* * *

"You should've seen it, Ria. It was brilliant." Michelle said to Maria. She could hear the commotion from Layla and Mickie in the Smackdown divas locker room, their giggles ringing all the way down the phone line. "Melina looked as if she wanted to cry."

"_Poor Mel_." Maria couldn't help but giggle. "_We're looking at the pictures right now. They're less than flattering, to say the least._"

"Yeah well, it's nothing less than what she deserved."

"'_Nothing less than she deserved?'" _Maria repeated, confused. _"What's that supposed to mean?_"

Michelle had forgotten that Maria was completely unaware of her alliance with Maryse, and now Alicia. "Don't worry about it."

"_Well I just rang to ask if by any chance, you'd seen my red bracelet. The last time I had it was when I saw you at the pay-per-view a couple of weeks ago, and I haven't been able to find it since. I wondered if maybe I left it in your hotel room when I stopped by." _

"I'll have a look." Michelle began rifling through her gym bag, waiting for her eye to be caught by the sparkling red beads. After a moment, her eye was caught, but it certainly wasn't by anything sparkly or red.

"_You just there, Chelle?" _Maria asked, as the line went silent.

"Maria, I can't find it, but I've got to go."

Walking down to Randy's hotel room, Michelle clutched his copy of _Reservoir Dogs_ in her right hand. How she had ended up with it, she had no idea, but it was definitely his, and she thought she'd better return it. It was one of his favourite films, and-

Who was she kidding; she just wanted an excuse to see him.

"Randy, are you in there?" It felt like she was waiting forever for that door to open, but when she did, she wished she'd waited a little longer.

"Can I help you?"

The woman at the door was an attractive, petite brunette, with big brown eyes, however Michelle was more distracted by the massive diamond ring on her wedding finger. She was wearing a white bathrobe, and she ran her hands through her slightly dishevelled chocolaty locks, as she raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for Michelle's response.

"Hey, is Randy around?" Michelle eventually managed to say. Who was she?

"He's in the shower at the moment." The brunette blinked a couple of times, before taking a long, hard look at the blonde in front of her. "You must be Michelle."

"And you're Samantha." The light switched on in Michelle's head. "Did Randy tell you about me?"

"You're name came up a few times." There was a bitter note to Samantha's voice. "Was there something you wanted, Michelle?" She paused and looked down at the DVD in Michelle's hand. "That's Randy's, right?"

"Yeah, he leant it to me." Michelle quickly lied; extending her arm to Samantha could snatch the DVD. "I just found it, and I thought I'd better return it."

"I'll make sure I give it to him." And with that, Samantha shut the door behind her.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
A heart-to-heart with Raw's newest signing leads to  
a shocking revelation and some words of wise advice for Michelle.**


	18. Confess Yourself

There'll probably one more - maybe even two - updates this week, because I'm on half-term!! Woohoo!  
Also, I've just started a new fic called _Brand New Day_ and it would mean a lot if you could go have a look at it and maybe even leave a review? :)  
Anyway, back to NYN, please **review** and enjoy :)

* * *

**CONFESS YOURSELF**

**

* * *

**

Running a single hand through her blonde hair, Michelle wasn't exactly sure of how she should feel.

Meeting the women that's married to the man you're in love with is never a pleasant experience, but three days had passed, and she was dwelling on what had taken place that night. She'd been numb; when she wasn't working, chances are she was either taking out her frustrations on a punching bag at the gym, or hiding away from the world under her duvet covers.

She stuck her head out of the duvet covers, and squinted to see in the dark hotel room. Melina was fast asleep in bed, her hair a dark curtain covering her face. As much as she wanted to hit her right there and then, attacking the vulnerable wasn't Michelle's style. Instead, she found herself distracted by the light flashing up on her cell phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Michelle whispered.

"_Michelle, it's me._" Maria's voice came from the other end of the line.

"It's late, Ria. What's going on?" Michelle asked wearily, despite the fact she hadn't been able to sleep.

"_Come down to the parking lot_." She said. "_I've got a surprise for you._"

"Ria-"

"_Please, Chelle! I promise, you'll love it!" _She waited for a response from Michelle.

"Fine." The blonde groaned, before reluctantly heaving herself out of bed. She grabbed a pair of sneakers from the doorway, slipped a pair of sweatpants over her pyjama shorts, and covered her top-half with a black leather jacket. Both she and Melina had black leather jackets, and she had a feeling she was wearing Melina's, however at this point in time, that wasn't a concern.

What the hell did Maria want?

* * *

"What're you doing here?" As Michelle crossed the doors that separated the hotel and its parking lot, she noticed her redheaded friend stood under the dark night sky, waiting for her.

"Aren't you going to give Raw's newest signing a hug?" Maria's smile was beaming, as she held out her arms for Michelle to hug her.

"You're coming to Raw?" Michelle laughed, giving Maria a hug.

"Well, being the 'Diva of the Year'," Maria used air-quotes. "They said they wanted me on the main show, so we did a couple of trades, and I'm here now."

"Who's been traded?"

"Alicia and Eve are back on Smackdown."

Michelle froze; two of her main allies were gone.

"So does this hotel have a bar, or what?" Maria grinned, wrapping an arm around Michelle's waist, as the two divas made their way inside.

* * *

"I'm glad you're back." Michelle told Maria, as they made themselves comfortable on a sofa in the far corner of the bar. The soothing jazz vocals of Norah Jones floated from the speakers, relaxing them.

"Raw's always going to be home." Maria shrugged, sipping her red wine. "And I'm glad to have some real friends back."

Michelle smiled lightly at Maria's words. She wasn't entirely sure if Maria was her _best_ friend; they were more like sisters. They fought a lot, and didn't have much in common, but they deeply cared about each other, and nothing would change that.

"I agree." Michelle chinked her glass against Maria's. "Eve, Brie and Nikki are great, but-"

"Good friends are hard to come by." Maria smiled.

All Michelle had to do was nod in response. The friends settled into a comfortable silence, as Maria topped up her glass with the bottle of red wine they were sharing.

"So what's going on with you and Randy?" When Michelle shot her a stunned look, Maria rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chelle. I can be ditzy sometimes, but I'm not a total idiot."

"Maria-"

"Good friends are hard to come by." Maria repeated, as if it were sacred. "So spill."

"I'm in love with him, Maria. I'm completely and utterly in love with him." Michelle made herself comfortable, resting her feet against the edge of the table. "And the worst part of it is that I can never tell him, because he's married to someone else."

Maria shot her friend a comforting look.

"But it just kills me, y'know?" Michelle winced. "He comes to me everytime he and Sam have an argument. He's not happy with Sam, and he confides in me! He tells me stuff he doesn't tell anyone else-"

"It's time to move on." Maria said gently, resting a hand on Michelle's knee.

Michelle looked around the bar cautiously. "I've slept with him." She confessed. "And it was the best I've ever had. I've never felt so loved, so cared for, so special-"

"But he's with Sam!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Michelle exclaimed, resting her head in her hands. "God, I just wish I could forget everything I've ever felt for him, and just move on – believe me, I've tried - but it's not that easy."

"Oh believe me, I know." Maria whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked, arching an eyebrow.

It was Maria's turn to look around the bar cautiously; however the redhead's eyes were clouded with doubt as she did so.

"Ria?"

"Randy and I used to be..." She racked her brain for the correct word. "...an 'item'."

"Seriously?" Sharing boyfriends wasn't exactly something a stunned Michelle was keen on. "When? How?"

"When I first joined Raw after the Diva Search." Maria explained. "He was with Sam - well, they were taking a break – but Sam was seeing someone else as well, so I think it was an eye for an eye."

"Were you guys serious?"

Maria shook her head. "Not really. We'd go on dates, but it was pretty low key."

"Did you guys..." Michelle wasn't exactly sure of how to phrase her question. "'Do it'?"

"A couple of times." The redhead laughed. "I knew that he was never going to be my soul mate, but when he broke up with me, it still hurt." Maria paused, and bit down on her glossy bottom lip. "I just don't want you to get hurt the way I did-" Before Maria could finish, she was nudged by Michelle, who signalled over to the entrance of the bar.

Randy and Sam had just entered hand in hand, looking the perfect happy couple. He said something into her ear, and she let out a light chuckle. When the couple noticed Michelle and Maria, it was only Randy that instigated a wave. Sam simply stood with a face like a sour lemon.

"Shall we get going?" Maria asked gently, noticing Michelle's hurt-looking face.

Draining the contents of her wine glass, all the blonde could muster up was a weak nod.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Just as Michelle thinks she stands a chance with Randy;  
a certain 'friend' gets in the way. **


	19. The Worst That Could Happen

Second update in a couple of days, half-term is doing wonders for my fic updates :)  
Hope you enjoy the chapter - please leave a review :) XX

* * *

**THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN**

* * *

Sometimes, something as simple as a shower could be soothing to your thoughts. However despite the fact she was much cleaner after her match, Michelle's mind was still clogged with thoughts of Randy.

Everytime she saw him, he had Sam hanging off his arm. They were inseparable, and it killed Michelle inside. At this rate, she was missing just being able to talk to him as a friend, but everytime she went near him, Sam looked at her like she was the plague.

"Hello?" Upon hearing footsteps in the locker room, Michelle stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean white towel around her damp body. She stuck her head around the door, and noticed Randy waiting for her.

"Sorry, it looks like I caught you at a bad time." Randy's eyes widened slightly, before he drew them down towards his feet, embarrassedly. "Should I come back?"

"Umm, no it's fine. I need to get dressed though." Michelle picked up a handful of her clothes. "Do you mind just... turning around?"

Randy swivelled so he was facing the door, allowing Michelle to quickly slip into her jeans and a t-shirt. Sure, Randy had seen her naked before, but stripping off in front of him would have been extremely awkward, not to mention downright inappropriate.

"You can turn around now." Michelle smiled, sitting down on the bench. She tapped her hand against the wood, insinuating he could sit down. "What's up?"

"I just-" He looked as if he wanted to say something important, but the words were stuck in his throat. "Thanks for returning my copy of _Reservoir Dogs_. Sam told me you stopped by."

"Yeah, she said she'd give it to you." Michelle laughed nervously. "And she did."

Silence settled in the locker room, as Randy twiddled his thumbs, and Michelle shoved her towel to the bottom of her gym bag. When had things gotten so awkward between them?

"So where is Sam?" Michelle asked. Well, someone had to bring it up.

"She went home to St Louis." Randy didn't sound at all concerned.

"How are things between you guys?"

Randy winced slightly at Michelle's question, biting down on his lower lip as he did so. "I thought her coming on the road would help solve things between us, but I think it's just confirmed that things are coming to an end."

Putting her own personal feelings aside, Michelle did her best to be sympathetic. "Why do you think that?"

"Over the past couple of days, we've spent pretty much every moment together, and-" He paused and clicked his fingers together, looking for the right words to say. "I dunno. It's like the spark that used to be there has just died out."

"I'm sorry." Michelle rested a hand reassuringly on one of his toned biceps. "If it helps in any way, my life isn't exactly peachy at the moment." She didn't want to go into great detail, and luckily she didn't have to, as the door swung open and in came Maria.

"Michelle! I-" The redhead stopped midsentence, when she noticed Randy sat down on the bench. Her expression soured. "Hey Randy."

"We were just talking." Michelle said defensively, knowing Maria's views on Randy. She quickly snapped her hand away. The last time she did that, sparks flew, and the last thing Michelle needed was the return of the sparks.

"Sure." Maria clearly noticed the arm, as she twisted her lips into a suspicious pout. "Anyway, I just wondered if you were free tonight." Her expression was clearly focused on Michelle. "A bunch of us are going out to one of the clubs; you should come along." Michelle nodded, as if to say yes. "Great, I'll see you later." Maria's eyes twinkled with excitement, before she floated out of the locker room.

"You're gonna come, right?" Michelle nudged Randy.

"I dunno, Michelle-"

"What're you gonna do instead? Spend your evening watching Tarantino movies, moping over Sam." Michelle laughed, however instantly regretted sounding so insensitive. She sighed, "I know it's tough, but the best thing for you would be to get out, and have some fun."

"You think so?" He smiled.

"Definitely." Michelle stood up and smoothed out the silky fabric of her t-shirt. A smile spread across her lips. "And you know what? I have a feeling tonight's going to be fun..."

* * *

"Tonight sucks." Michelle groaned to herself. She downed the contents of her glass, as the pumping music of the club drummed into her ears. She instantly wished she hadn't come; she'd barely seen Randy since they arrived together, and watching everyone else being so happy only made her feel more depressed about the current state of her life.

"Jeez, someone's in a good mood." Maria's sarcastic tones called over the music, as the redhead sashayed over to her blonde friend in time with the music. "What's your problem?"

"I'm just not having a very good night." Michelle got up, and slung her handbag over her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel-"

Maria grabbed Michelle by her upper arm and swung her around so they were face to face. "Is this about Randy?" She paused. "I heard you guys talking in the locker room."

"So?"

"So, you thought because his marriage is in tatters, you could bring him here tonight, seduce him, and somehow you'd end up being together, and everything would end up happily ever after for Michelle and Randy."

Michelle was shocked at how blunt Maria was being. Since coming to Raw, the usually sweet redhead had grown a backbone - a very tough backbone.

"Listen Chelle, I love you." Maria took her friend's hand in her own. "But like I said, I don't want you to get hurt." She took a deep breath, as if she were preparing herself for what she were about to say. "I just saw Randy go into the bathroom, and maybe if you catch him..." Maria didn't need to finish her sentence, as Michelle had caught on to her point. "Just be careful, okay?"

The blonde adjusted her dress slightly, shooting Maria a dazzling smile. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." The redhead didn't look convinced; not concerning Michelle's undeniable beauty, but concerning what Michelle was about to go and do.

As Michelle walked the long stretch of hallway towards the bathrooms, she began to cumulate a plan. Just wait for him to come out, tell him how you feel, and kiss him; what's the worst that could happen? She could always just blame the alcohol-

"Excuse me,"

Michelle politely made her way past a couple getting hot and heavy against the wall, blocking Michelle's passage. The fact they were in a public place didn't seem to bother them, as the man's hands tangled in the woman's platinum blonde hair.

Michelle instantly realised how familiar that blonde hair was. She turned on her heel and took another look at the couple. "Maryse." All that came out was a whisper; however when the two heads turned to look at her, it wasn't the French Canadian that was the problem. "Randy."

'_What was the worst that could happen?' _Michelle never even considered that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
When Michelle refuses to accept Maryse's apology, it appears a former  
alliance is rekindled...**


	20. Truth Be Told

Please leave a review :) X

* * *

**TRUTH BE TOLD**

* * *

_There are those moments you hear about in films; the ones where everything slows down, and you can't control what's going on around you. This was one of those moments Michelle's feet were rooted on the spot, as all she could do was watch as Randy backed away from Maryse, a partially horrified expression on his face._

"_Michelle-" Randy stepped towards her. _

"_Don't even talk to me!" Michelle stepped back, and began walking as quickly as her feet would carry her out of the club... _

- -

"Michelle? Michelle?" The blonde was woken from her slumber by a hand shoving at her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. Rubbing her bleary eyes, Michelle realised the hand belonged to the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Maryse?" She closed her eyes again, hoping somehow the French-Canadian beauty would get the hint.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Maryse sneered bitterly, inspecting her manicured nails.

"What do you think my problem is?"

Maryse paused and pursed her lips, as if thinking hard. Eventually, she relaxed her face. "Is this _really_ about what happened between me and Randy last night? Because if so, I _knew_ you liked him, and you really need to just-"

"I'm gonna trade seats." Michelle rolled her eyes, and lazily got up from her seat and looked for an available seat nearby.

"Hey, Michelle!" Coincidentally, the only available seat happened to be next to Randy, who was calling her over, a friendly smile on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She muttered reluctantly, sitting down in the available seat, and making herself comfortable. She may have been able to brush off Maryse, but she had a feeling Randy would be much tougher. "What's going on?"

"Seeing as we're going to St Louis, Sam will probably come along to the show, and you'll probably see her." Randy began. "I was hoping you wouldn't tell her about what happened between Maryse and me last night."

"Why would I do that?" Michelle asked, slightly hurt.

"I- I don't know why I'm asking this, because I know you won't anyway, but I just-" Randy stopped and ran a hand across the top of his shaved head, before lowering his already deep voice. "Kissing Maryse made me realize that I've got to sort things out with Sam. 'Till death do us part' is supposed to mean something, right? I've got to try."

Michelle sighed, tying her blonde hair up into a ponytail. "You don't need me to reassure you that you're doing the right thing-"

"Chelle," Randy shot her a desperate look. "I've got to make it work."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck reassuringly. "I know." She felt his hands sat comfortably against her back, as his head rested on her shoulder. "I understand."

And Michelle did understand; she may not have liked it, but she definitely understood.

* * *

Another state, another city, but Michelle still had to share a room with Melina, despite having a mutual hatred of the other. Both had tried to swap rooms with other people, but management weren't having any of it. Apparently it 'confused' things. The only thing Michelle and Melina shared in common was a hatred of stupid management rules. She was still in a bad mood over the Randy/Maryse encounter, and had no idea where to go or who to turn to. Her first thought flickered to Smackdown's newest signing, as Michelle pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Maria's voice came through almost instantly.

"Where are you?" Michelle asked, before allowing a smile to creep onto her face. "How do you fancy an evening of listening to me bitch and moan about Randy and Maryse? I can bring red wine and chocolate to make it a little easier for you."

"_Actually, I can't tonight." _Michelle could hear the excitement in her friend's voice. _"I've got a date."_

"With who?"

"_Let's just say that tonight the champ will be here." _Maria paused to make her point a little clearer. _"I'm talking about in my bedroom, by the way."_

"I gathered. Listen, Ria-" Michelle wanted to say something to Maria, considering her past experiences with John Cena, however other past experiences had taught her that sometimes, keeping her mouth shut, and staying schtum was for the best for everyone. "I just-"

"_Yeah?" _The redhead became aware of silence from Michelle.

"I hope you have fun tonight." Michelle said. As she approached the door of her hotel room, she pulled the key out of her pocket, and stuck in it the lock. "So what're you gonna wear tonight?"

"_I was thinking maybe my purple dress, with my black heels and..."_

Maria was still talking; however Michelle completely tuned out as she entered the room and saw two very familiar figures, one she certainly wasn't expecting to see. She leant back against the doorframe for support, as she took in the two females.

"I've gotta go, Ria." Michelle muttered into the cell phone, before quickly putting it back in her pocket. She turned to Maryse, who was cockily sat on the edge of one of the beds. "What're you doing here? This isn't your room."

"I thought I'd pay my old friend Melina a little visit." Maryse smirked, and gestured her head in Melina's direction. The Latina was holding up a clear package, containing some very familiar pills. Melina certainly wasn't familiar with them – well she was, she just wasn't aware of it.

"Fattening pills." Melina announced, throwing the packet down on the desk. She eyed Michelle up and down. "You're way too ratty to be using them, so why don't you tell me why you've got them?"

Michelle ignored Melina and turned to Maryse. "I asked you what you're doing here; answer me!"

"You've got some explaining to do, McCool."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
A fight leaves Michelle with nowhere to go, who will  
she turn to? **


	21. A Broken Hallelujah

Chapter 21, coming up!  
I've decided there are going to be thirty chapters all together, meaning there are nine left!  
Please leave a _review_ :)

* * *

**A BROKEN HALLELUJAH **

**

* * *

**

"So are you just not going to say anything?" Melina demanded, still clutching the fattening pills in her grip. She turned to Maryse. "Are these anything to do with you?"

"I've done some shady stuff, Mel, but fat pills aren't exactly my thing." Maryse couldn't contain her smirk, as she looked at the pills. "Why don't you explain yourself, Michelle?"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Melina interjected, shooting Michelle a scornful look. "Why have you two become friends all of a sudden? I thought you hated her."

Maryse folded her arms, and settled back down on the bed. "I do. I hate Michelle." She admitted. "I can't stand Michelle, and I don't think she can't stand me at the moment, either. But I put up with her, because I hate you even more."

Melina shot Maryse a blank look.

"We've been conspiring against you!" Maryse said slowly, spelling it out for Melina. "The sight of you makes us sick, and we wanted to take you out of the equation. We got Alicia in on the act and everything."

All Michelle could do was listen, as Maryse went into detail about all of their evil conspiracies. Just hearing it out loud made Michelle feel slightly sick, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. What could she say that would take back what Maryse had just said?

"You wanted the truth, and you got it." Maryse said quietly. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Get out!" Melina screeched at the French-Canadian blonde, throwing the pills back down on the desk. "Just get out!"

Maryse looked at Michelle, then back at a furious Melina, before seeing it right to slither out of the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click, leaving the two enemies face-to-face. Michelle pressed her back against the wall, in some attempt at protection, but she could already see that Melina was seething.

"Did you think this was funny?" The brunette practically spat. "Did you get a few cheap laughs? Did you think that making me fat was funny?"

Honestly, Michelle had found it funny at first, but now? Not so much.

"You've put my career in jeopardy; you've ruined everything I've ever worked for-"

"Oh, and you're a total angel, aren't you?" Michelle cut in sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like you've ever done anything wrong."

"I never put your career in jeopardy!"

"So smashing my head against a wall and bullying me senseless is so much better?" Michelle yelled back, forcing herself to walk towards Melina. "You've made my life on Raw a misery, and..." Michelle's voice trailed off, as she noticed a smile falling onto Melina's face. "What?"

"You know what I find funny?" Melina let out a half-hearted laugh, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know what I find so stomach-achingly hilarious? You. You come to Raw, you 'shake things up' but in reality; you're nothing more than a desperate, love-sick puppy."

"Love-sick puppy?" Michelle repeated.

"We all know about your little thing for Randy." Melina shrugged. "It's kind of cute actually. You're like a little girl with a crush, and you know nothing is ever going to happen, because Randy's married." Michelle longed to prove Melina wrong by telling her how far she'd really gone with Randy, but she knew that wasn't an option. "Randy doesn't care about you; he feels sorry for you. He doesn't love you, and he never will-"

"At least Randy respects me!" Michelle retorted. She was sick of these arguments, but she couldn't let Melina talk anymore. "Sure, when I first arrived on Raw, people had their doubts, but at least they have some kind of respect for me now. No-one around here has any kind of respect for you; they all think you're nothing but a bitch! A cold-hearted bitch!"

"GET OUT!" Melina was screaming now, as she thrust a finger in the direction of the door. "Just get out!"

"With pleasure," Michelle responded, picking up her still packed travel bag, slinging it over her shoulder and slamming the door behind her with a loud slam.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any rooms available?" Michelle exclaimed down her cell phone, as she spoke to the receptionist of the nearby hotel. She'd left Melina's room in such a fury, she had nowhere to stay, unless she planned on sleeping in the backseat of her car. "Surely you have something free? I'll take anything."

"_I'm sorry; there are no rooms available at our hotel._" The receptionist replied sweetly. "_We seem to have had a big intake this week. Apparently there's a popular live event going on downtown..." _

"The WWE are in town, aren't they?" Michelle muttered.

"_Yes! That's it! I'm sorry, but we really are full. Good luck finding somewhere to stay._" She said, before abruptly hanging up, leaving Michelle sat in her rental car, with nowhere to go.

Except one place. And she was already parked outside.

She couldn't go inside, could she? Would that be crossing some weird line? No doubt, _she_'d be furious to see Michelle, but would he? It was his house after all, and _she_ couldn't control who he had in the house. But their marriage was still on tender hooks, and Michelle being there would surely just make things even more awkward.

But she had nowhere else to go.

With a certain amount of reluctance, Michelle stepped out of the car, and grabbed her suitcase. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it was presentable enough, before making her way up the long driveway. It was a nice house, that was for sure, and as Michelle admired it, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live there. Immediately scraping any thoughts from her mind, she pressed down firmly on the doorbell. As she saw a figure through the stained glass, she thanked God it was Randy.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" He asked, curiously glancing down at her suitcase. "Are you okay?"

The blonde shook her head. "Do you mind if I crash here?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle's attendance is not appreciated by the entire Orton household, and  
a confrontation ensues.**


	22. Say Anything

Hope you enjoy!  
Please leave a **review** and take a moment to do the **poll** on my profile!  
Thanks :)

* * *

**SAY ANYTHING**

**

* * *

**

Michelle put her suitcase down on the bed, suddenly wondering if she'd made the right decision by coming here. "You've got a lovely house."

"Thanks." Randy looked around the spare bedroom uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. "The bathroom is the room opposite this one. Sam usually leaves some towels in the closets, so there should be one in there." Randy signalled over at the cupboard.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, I didn't know where else to go." Michelle said quietly. "You're a good friend, Randy."

Randy didn't say anything for a few seconds; instead letting his gaze fall onto his shoes. "I'll give you some peace." He said, before leaving the room, and gently shutting the door behind him.

Michelle definitely got the vibe that Randy didn't want her here; perhaps she'd make a mistake, and her being in Randy's house was completely inappropriate, but it was either this, or sleeping in her car. This is what friends did for each other, and he was her friend, wasn't he? She wasn't entirely she why she was beginning to doubt everything. Instead of dwelling anymore, she picked up a towel and some fresh clothes, and made her way into the bathroom.

"_I can't believe you'd let her into our house after everything that's happened!" _

It suddenly dawned on Michelle that the bathroom was directly above the living room, meaning Michelle could hear everything Sam and Randy were saying. Eavesdropping may have been wrong, but Michelle couldn't help it if they were talking loudly...

"_Sam, she's my friend, what do you want me to do? Turn her away?" _Randy asked, desperately. _"She's got no place to stay!" _

"_So book her a hotel! Send for a cab! I don't give a shit!" _Sam screeched. _"All I know is that she's a home wrecking slut that's ruining our marriage!" _

"_Don't say that about Michelle!" _

"_You slept with her, didn't you?" _Randy's silence spoke a thousand words. _"You slept with her, and that's ruined our marriage! She's part of the reason-" _

"_Have you ever thought that maybe our marriage was over before Michelle came into the picture? Have you ever thought that maybe you're the reason our marriage is crumbling?" _

Michelle breathed in sharply, intrigued by the conversation beneath her.

"_Michelle has done nothing but stand by me through all this like a true friend would!"_ Randy continued. _"We were having problems long before Michelle came into the picture, so don't you dare blame her for any of this!" _

"_You talk about her like you're in love with her, Randy!" _Sam retorted, causing Michelle to slump down against the bathtub in shock. _"Tell me you're in love with her!" _

"_I don't need to tell you anything anymore!" _Randy yelled back.

All conversation in the living room stopped, and all Michelle could hear was the sound of the clock ticking on the wall above her. Her breathing slowed down, as she attempted to process any thoughts that ran through her head. Did that mean that Randy _was_ in love with her? He didn't answer Sam's question-

"_So what does this mean?" _Sam was the first to speak. _"Do you want us to get a divorce?" _

"_I don't know what I want," _

After that, Michelle didn't hear anymore talking, and the ticking of the clock on the wall only got louder. Soon after, the sound of the front door slamming insinuated that someone had stormed out. Michelle weighed up her options, before deciding it had to be Sam, who'd been furious about Randy 'not knowing what he wanted'.

Cautiously, she left the bathroom and made her way downstairs, only to discover it was Randy that must've left, as Sam was still sat downstairs on the sofa, her face smudgy with mascara tears.

"Sam,"

"I'm friends with Melina," Sam sniffed, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away her tears. "And she told me all about you. I know what you're all about, Michelle; you think you can come into my house, and ruin my marriage-"

"I never attempted to ruin your marriage." Michelle claimed, sitting down in the chair opposite Sam. "I care about Randy, but as a friend." Of course, she couldn't tell Sam that she was in fact totally besotted with Randy.

"My marriage is over, Michelle. Don't I at least deserve the truth?" She paused. "So are you, or are you not in love with Randy?"

Michelle paused, a wave of calm sweeping over her. "Maybe I have feelings for Randy that aren't appropriate considering the circumstances," Michelle tried to downplay her feelings as much as possible. "But he's married, and I'd never do anything about it."

"But you have!" Sam exclaimed. "You slept with him, and you can't take that back."

"If I could-"

"But you can't!"

"I'm not a bad person, Sam!" Michelle decided the only way to defend her innocence was to be completely honest; completely, and utterly honest. "You think I enjoy being in love with someone I can't have? I'm in love with Randy, and I can never have him! I wish I could have him-" A single tear slid out of Michelle's left eye, followed by another single tear from her right. "I wish I could have him, but I can't." She finished.

Sam's chocolaty brown hair was a curtain covering her face, but as she pulled her locks out of her face, she exposed the streams of silent tears that had flowed down her face. The pretty brunette's face was a black mess of mascara tears. Her lips were trembling, and her knuckles turning white.

"Get out of my house." She hissed. "Take your suitcases, and leave now."

Michelle's plan had backfired; she'd hoped her honesty would help Sam sympathize, when it reality, all it had done was enraged her. Getting up, the blonde practically sprinted up to her bedroom. Most of her stuff was still in its suitcase, apart from a small pile of clothes, which she simply slung into the case carelessly, before making her way downstairs.

"Perhaps you should go join Randy in the hotel down the road." Sam said bitterly, her face still tear-stained. She looked at Michelle once more, pure disgust and hatred in her eyes. "You've ruined my life, Michelle McCool. I never want to see you _ever_ again."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
They say with the good comes the bad, and Michelle gets to  
experience her ultimate high, before her world comes crashing down**


	23. I'm Already Torn

**I'M ALREADY TORN**

**

* * *

**

"_You've ruined my life, Michelle McCool. I never want to see you ever again."_

Michelle couldn't get Sam's words out of her head; they were glued in there now, and she didn't know if they'd ever go away.

She'd never set out on breaking up Sam and Randy. As a Christian girl, she knew the importance of a marriage, and how sacred it was. Since the disillusion of her relationship with Mark, she'd always felt slight envious when she saw happy couples, hand-in-hand, but that was never a motivation to be spiteful towards them. She held a silent prayer that Randy wasn't angry with her, and the minute he opened the door of his hotel room, the look on his face showed that he still cared.

"You too?" He half-joked, holding open the door for Michelle to come inside.

Michelle placed her suitcase down, as Randy shut the door behind them. "The ceiling in your living room is pretty thin." She pointed out. "I heard your argument with Sam."

"Shit." He muttered. "Whatever you heard, Sam didn't mean it. She's just making assumptions about you, because she doesn't know you that well; she's making assumptions-"

"I never meant to ruin your marriage, Randy." Her voice came out small and weak.

"Chelle, Sam and I were fighting way before you-" He stopped midsentence, knowing however he finished that would've been a mistake. "Never mind."

"I spoke to Sam."

"And?"

"To cut a long story short, I'm a life-ruining slut." Michelle's voice began to crack, as she swallowed the large lump forming in her throat.

"You know that's not true, Chelle." Randy came and sat down on the bed next to Michelle.

"Sam's right, isn't she? I've ruined your marriage."

"Michelle,"

I've ruined everything for you, Randy, and I don't know what I can do to fix it."

Randy pursed his lips together for a moment, as his eyes fell to the ground. When he looked up again, his voice turned soft. "Close your eyes."

Despite her confusion, Michelle obliged, however a sense of shock ran through her as she felt Randy's hands clutch her waist and his lips press against hers.

She had little time to register her shock, as she was soon kissing Randy back, with more desperation and uncertainty than she'd ever kissed anyone with before. His hands and their caresses brought pants and gasps out of Michelle's lips, but in that moment, she didn't want air. She didn't _need_ air; she had Randy. As he carefully laid her down on the bed, Michelle wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of her life.

Her blonde hair was matted, and her skin was raw from Randy's needy kisses, but she felt like she'd died and gone to heaven, and she never wanted to come back down to earth.

* * *

"It's you and me now, Michelle." His low whisper floated over her head. Michelle lied; _this_ was the best moment. Lying next to Randy, as her head rested in the crook of his arm, and he used his free hand to comb the tangles out of her hair.

"You and me." She repeated. She wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl; however she kept quiet by leaning over to kiss him very gently on the lips, despite the fact her lips were still sore from all of his previous kisses.

He chuckled. "I guess you fighting with Melina was a good thing after all."

"Best decision of my life." She murmured happily.

"So what was your fight with Melina actually about?"

_Don't ruin the moment now, Randy, not now..._ "Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, tell all." Randy smiled. "I'm interested. Besides they say relationships are built on honesty-"

'_Relationships are built on honesty...'_

"So what was it?" He continued. "Beauty products? One of you taking too long in the shower?"

Michelle laughed nervously. "It was just some stuff Maryse and I did-"

"I didn't know you and Maryse were friends." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're not. We're more... allies."

Randy simply shot her a confused look.

"This is going to sound so dumb," Michelle's nervous laughter came out again.

"Michelle." Randy sounded stern, as he sat upright, a tipped her head up so he was facing her. "What's going on?"

The blonde sighed, and sat up so she was next to Randy. "We both came up with a bunch of plans to make Melina look stupid."

"Why would you do that?" Randy wrinkled his brow in bewilderment.

"Because she's a bitch!" Michelle said in a 'Duh!' fashion. The excitement began to build in her voice as she retold the story. "Well, there was a bunch of stuff we did, but you know the whole TMZ thing? That was us. And you remember you said she was getting bigger?"

"Yeah?" Randy sounded cautious.

"Well, she's been having a double dose of fattening pills in her water bottles. That was all me." Michelle cackled with laughter, before falling silent. "But Maryse told Melina everything, and that's all over now."

There was something wounded in Randy's facial expression. Like he was a deflated balloon, all of his energy gone.

"What's the matter?" Michelle scrambled onto Randy's lap, however he brushed her off, got up, and began putting his clothes back on. "Randy, what's-"

"I thought you were different!" He exclaimed. "I fell for you because you were different to those other girls-"

"I am different!" Michelle said in defence.

He laughed. "You see, the thing is, Michelle; you're not!" He was yelling now, and almost fully dressed.

"Randy, you've got to understand," Michelle leapt out of bed, no inhibitions despite her nakedness. "She smashed my head against a locker! She could've ended my career! She could've killed me! I couldn't watch Melina Perez ruin me, I'm not a bad person, she is!"

"By retaliating, and stooping yourself to their level, you've shown what you really are." His voice turned to a venomous whisper.

"And what's that?" By now, Michelle had tears flowing down her face, clogging up her vision. Randy was now just a wet blur. She grabbed his arm, before demanding, "What am I, Randy?"

He looked at her pitying. "You're a mess, Michelle." He shook her off, before storming out of the room.

"_You're a mess, Michelle."_

As she fell on the floor in a heap, Michelle knew she was wrong; _these _were the words that would stick with her forever.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Things go from bad to worse for Michelle, as she's left with  
only one person to turn to. **

**

* * *

**

Please don't send me angry hate mail! Haha I'm so sorry to do that to you guys!  
Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a **review**, and if you haven't already, take the **poll** on my profile :) XX


	24. Heartbreak Hotel

Hope you're enjoying the story; please leave a review :)  
With 30 chapters, there are seven chapters left in the story (including this one), and I'd love to reach 100 reviews.  
It's nearly my birthday, so consider it a present to me :) Thanks XX

* * *

**HEARTBREAK HOTEL**

**

* * *

**

Michelle didn't even realise it was possible to feel this way.

She'd never had a feeling like this before; she felt empty, worthless, like somebody had rammed a heavy object into her stomach, causing her breaths to be elongated, as she attempted to inhale all the air she could. Air was probably the only thing keeping her alive, seeing as her heart must have been broken into a million pieces.

Could she ever be as happy again as she was with Randy for that hour? Why couldn't she have just kept her stupid mouth shut? Why couldn't she have just told Randy their argument was over something more juvenile? Like hair products, or make-up? Why did she have to be honest?

Taking out her cell phone for the fifth time in half an hour, Michelle began punching in his number, before adding the 'Anonymous Call' application. She wasn't stupid; if Randy knew it was her calling, why the hell would he pick up?

"_Hello?" _His own voice sounded scratchy, and even lower than usual.

"Randy, it's me-" Michelle didn't get the chance to say anything else, as the line went dead.

Suddenly overcome by her own fury, Michelle slammed her fist down on the hard wood of the table, causing the barman in the empty hotel bar to look up momentarily, before going back to polishing his glass. Until that moment, she'd been perfectly still, the barman even briefly forgetting her presence.

Michelle dialled in Randy's number once again.

'_Hey, it's Randy. I guess I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you.'_

Another fist slammed against the table, another head turn from the barman.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, still not moving from his spot behind the counter.

Her throat still felt swollen and scratchy after crying, so Michelle decided just nodding was easier than saying anything. She was all cried out now, she just felt numb.

"Did you want anything to drink?"

"Actually, I was just leaving," She managed to say, getting up from her seat and making her way out of the bar, down towards the hotel room she shared with Melina.

Being upset made everything seem so daunting; the long hallways lasted forever, as she mentally counted the room numbers.

"Twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eightee-" As Michelle reached her own room, she made a startling discovery. Her suitcases were outside the room, sat in a sloppy pile next to the doorway. Michelle slammed her fists against the door. "Melina Perez, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The door snapped open, and Melina's head poked around the door frame. "Go away, Michelle, and take your baggage with you."

"This is my room too!" Michelle exclaimed, banging against the door once again.

"Really? Try and get inside, Blondie." Melina challenged. Michelle shoulder-charged at the door, but nothing happened, before she continued to knock. "That's the beauty of locks, isn't it? Oh well, better luck finding a new roommate." Melina shot her one last sneaky smile, before closing the door.

Michelle picked up her suitcases, and down at the long hallways. They seemed even longer now than before.

* * *

Somehow, Michelle had managed to heave her weak legs up to the second floor of the hotel, and outside Maria's hotel room. If there was anyone she could turn to in a time like this, it was the redhead that had always been there for her.

She dropped her suitcases to the floor and banged her fists against the door, but with much less venom this time. A couple of seconds later the door opened, but it wasn't Maria.

"Cena," Michelle sighed, as she was greeted by the champ in a pair of jeans, and with a bare torso. Of course, one of last people she wanted to see. How Maria could date such a dirt bag, Michelle wasn't sure.

"They all come crawling back to The Champ." John couldn't resist smirking. "I guess 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' _does_ work; damn, Kofi owes me some money."

"Kofi owes you-" Michelle stopped midsentence, and shook her head. "Whatever, I'm not here to see you; I'm here to see my friend. Is Maria around?"

"She just went out, but she'll be back soon."

A groan escaped Michelle, as she momentarily rested against the doorframe. Where was she supposed to go now? Realising that she would probably spend the night sleeping in her car, she picked up her suitcases, and turned around to make her way back down the corridor.

"Hey!" John called, running after her. He took hold of her wrist, and spinning her around so she would look at him. He looked her dead in the eyes, and used his thumb to wipe away the single tear that had fallen from her eye. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Michelle admitted, laughing slightly at how ridiculous this situation had become. She really _had_ reached rock bottom, if she was being comforted by her cheating ex-boyfriend. "I just really need to talk to Maria."

"You can come in and wait for her." John took Michelle's suitcases in one of his hands, before clasping the other into Michelle's, and leading her back down towards Maria's hotel room.

In her gut, Michelle could sense there was something not right about it. She perched on the edge of the bed, and let her eyes focus down on the carpet. John's gaze was noticeable without Michelle even having to look at him; it burnt holes in her.

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked, digging into Maria's mini-fridge. "All she really has is vodka-"

"That's fine," Michelle managed a weak nod, and then a strong catch, as John tossed her the bottle. She flipped open the cap, and took a long slug of the strong liquid. She winced, before saying, "Why are all men such jackasses?"

John chuckled. "I don't think _all_ men are jackasses,"

"Well then, why are all the men _I _get involved with jackasses?" Michelle corrected herself. "I mean, Mark never even gave me a chance, then you went and cheated on me with the biggest bitch in the world, and then there's Randy-"

"You have no idea how much I regret sleeping with Melina." John pressed a finger against Michelle's lips, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Wait, did you say Randy? Isn't he marri-?" Michelle didn't know whether it was the quick effects of alcohol, or just her vulnerable state, but she stopped John talking by brushing away his finger, forcing her lips onto his.

She knew it was wrong, but she just needed someone to be around her in that moment. _But her friend's boyfriend? _

"John," Michelle pulled away breathlessly, and stood up. "Shit, I should _not_ have done that. Just...pretend that never happened. Don't tell-" This time, it was John cutting her off with his lips.

The kiss went on for longer this time, as she felt John's hands clasp at her ass, and her nails dig into his bare back, before he tossed her down on the bed. She thought of how Randy placed her down on the bed; with so much care, like she was a precious doll that might break-

"What the hell is going on?"

Michelle looked up, and noticed Maria stood in the doorway; her face like thunder.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
With fresh fights come old allies...**


	25. Nobody's Home

Please leave a review :):) X

* * *

**NOBODY'S HOME**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maria hissed. She was seething; her green eyes were glittery with moisture, as she clutched the roots of her red hair in fury. "What's the matter with you?"

Michelle observed that these questions weren't aimed at John, but instead aimed at her. She didn't know what to say, all that came out was a weak stutter. _Why was everything going from bad to worse? _First she'd lost Randy, and now she was going to lose Maria? These were undoubtedly the worst hours of her life.

"I wanted to talk to you," Michelle walked towards Maria. "But you weren't here, so-"

"So you decided to make out with my boyfriend?" Maria screeched, signalling over at a guilty-faced John, who was – for some bizarre reason – still shirtless. "Just because your own life is tumbling down around you, doesn't mean you have to mess up mine!"

That was a low blow for Michelle. She stumbled backwards in shock; even John's jaw dropped a little at that last comment, as all eyes in the room hit Maria. It was definitely out of character for the redhead to say something so defiant and up front. Maria even looked shocked herself, her gaze falling to the carpet.

"I think you should go." The redhead lowered her voice, before looking up at the two people she'd once cared so much about. "You too, John."

The 'Champ' didn't do much protesting, simply slipping his shirt over his head, grabbing his cell phone off of the bedside table and leaving the two women alone. Michelle, however, intended on protesting her innocence a little longer.

"Maria, I-"

"Maybe if it was some girl I barely knew, it wouldn't be so hurtful," Maria began, her expression wounded. "But it's not; it's you. I don't consider you a friend; you're more like my sister. And now you do _this_ to me? After everything we've been through-"

"I never meant for things-"

"I get it; you're going to tell me how difficult things are for you, and that you didn't mean it," Maria said with fake sympathy. "But I'm so sick of hearing your excuses. I'm sick of you crying on my shoulder, and then screwing me over like this." She paused, as if to come to terms with the words she was about to say. "I'm sick of you, Michelle."

_How was she supposed to respond to that?_ Speechless, Michelle picked up her suitcases, took one last look at Maria before leaving the room, and quietly closing the door behind her. She made her way down to the lobby, out to the parking lot, and into her car, before allowing herself to cry, the image of Maria's disgusted, disappointed face still looming in the back of her mind.

Michelle was numb with all the pain that had taken over her. How could Maria say that about her? Ignoring the events of the past hour, Michelle had always done everything she could to be the best possible friend to Maria – even getting removed from Smackdown on one occasion – and Maria couldn't deny that.

The night was drawing in; the sky was dark and the air was cold, and as she sat in the hotel parking lot, Michelle realised she had nowhere to go. Realising how she was about to spend her evening, she dug into her suitcase and pulled out her largest jumper, before wrapping it around herself in preparation for the cold night in her car.

The cold of the evening was nothing compared to the cold she felt inside.

* * *

"Oh, God." Michelle groaned, as the physio pressed his fingers into the gap between her shoulder blades, putting pressure on her soreness.

"Must've been a rough match."

Michelle rolled her eyes; this was the consequence of sleeping on the backseat of her car, after being left homeless for the night. She'd been kicked out by Maria, Randy and Melina, resulting in her waking up with tight joints and a black raincloud hanging over her head. The effects of the previous nights actions weighed heavy on Michelle, and she was wondering how she was going to resolve her escalating problems.

"Thanks. Much better." Michelle lied. She got up from the medical bed she was sat on, and attempted a smile at the physio before leaving the office.

"Michelle," Upon hearing her name, the blonde spun her head around, and noticed Mark Callaway was waiting outside the medical office for her, a somewhat apologetic look on his face. "Some of the divas told me you might be here." He continued.

"I had a rough match." Michelle lied again. She was sick of all the lies.

"No you didn't." Mark paused. "I saw you sleeping in your car, Michelle."

How could she form an excuse for that? She just 'drifted off' in the backseat?

"Is everything okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. "Because if you need money-"

"No, I don't need money." Michelle laughed nervously. "Money's the least of my worries at the moment." She found it difficult to hide things from Mark, as they'd always been so close. Just because they weren't together, doesn't mean that should change. "Everything's going wrong, and I don't think I can do anything to stop it."

"Go on,"

"The first man I've loved since you has shot me down because of my own stupid mistakes, I'm losing my best friend too, and I-" A large lump formed in Michelle's throat, and as Mark sensed this, he pulled Michelle close and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Things may be going wrong now-"

"But when do they get better? Do they get better?"

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't." Michelle could always rely on Mark for honestly. "But if there's one thing I can tell you, it's that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Michelle didn't need to say anything; her smile was enough.

"And coincidentally, I have a spare bed in my hotel room." He gave her a rare smile. "It's yours, if you want it." The blonde rested her head on Mark's shoulder, and felt a comforting, familiar arm surround her. "Come on, let's go."

"Can we get take out?" Michelle asked, with a childlike grin on her face. "I'm feeling like Mexican, you still like Mexican, right?"

"Of course,"

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't gone off it after that time in Mexico City-" Michelle didn't need to continue, as Mark remembered the old story Michelle loved to repeat. The pair exchanged knowing smiles. "We had some fun times together."

Before Michelle could reminisce anymore, the sight of Randy packing up his car on the other side of the parking lot distracted her. There was something anguished about his expression, as if he were harbouring some kind of inner pain.

"Please tell me it's not Randy you're not hung up on." Mark's gaze followed Michelle's.

"I wish I could." She muttered, her eyes fixed on the Legend Killer.

Suddenly, Randy's head snapped up, and he shot Michelle a filthy look. "You got a problem?"

Michelle shook her head, sadly.

"Are you guys back together?" Randy observed Mark's arm around Michelle, a visible distaste on his face. "Good luck with that, Mark."

"We're not back-"

"What's that supposed to mean, Orton?" Mark let go of Michelle, and began walking towards Randy.

"Nothing," Randy shrugged innocently. "I'd just keep your guard up. She lied to me, what's to stop her doing the same to you? She's nothing but a-"

Before Randy could finish, he was stopped by Mark's fist connecting with Randy's lip, causing a cut to form, and blood to drip onto his white t-shirt. Michael Cole was right; best pure striker in the game was no lie.

Randy scowled, "You son of a-"

"Mark, let's just go!" Michelle grabbed her friend's arm, and pulled him away, leaving Randy sprawled across the floor next to his car.

Something told her she should've felt happy, but in actual fact, she still felt far from it.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle is stunned by two pieces of news she didn't expect. **


	26. Let's Play A Love Game

This story is nearing the end, as we're quickly approaching that 30th chapter! I hope to have this finished by the Easter holidays!  
Hope you're enjoying, and please keep **review**ing :):)

* * *

**LET'S PLAY A LOVE GAME **

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

Michelle was shocked to open the door and see Randy stood there. She'd just woken up, and Randy was the last person she'd expected to see. Stood in her pyjamas with her hair in a dishevelled plait, this was a rare day off for Michelle, and she planned on spending it in bed, however Randy's presence was definitely disrupting that.

"It's good to see you," She managed a weary, but genuine smile. "I haven't seen you since...and I'm sorry about Mark."

Randy simply scowled. "I'm not here by choice. Maria's release has caused a whole lot of problems in the house show rota, so they've had to move some stuff around, and-"

"Maria's been released?" The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. It had been weeks since she'd spoken to the redhead, who'd been purposely avoiding Michelle. She had no idea what Randy was talking about. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Randy shrugged. Maria was one of the most popular divas in the WWE; this was definitely a shock move.

"It was her birthday two days ago." Michelle whispered. She had left a present with Eve – Maria's roommate – however she hadn't heard anything back. Michelle had never been good at giving gifts, so she decided to stick with a box of Maria's favourite chocolates, but she decided it was the thought that counted.

"I assumed you knew. I thought you guys were best friends."

"We...were."

"Whatever." Randy didn't sound too interested. He seemed even angrier than when Michelle had last seen him. "What I came to tell you was that because of Maria's release, management have had to put together some matches last minute, and at this evening's show, it's me and you taking on Cena and Melina in a mixed tag team match."

Were management purposely putting her in the most awkward position possible? She was teaming with someone that hated her, to take on two people she couldn't stand. Despite this, she couldn't keep Maria out of her head. The redhead was so passionate about improving, and becoming a top diva, this must be killing her.

Leaning against the doorframe, Randy looked up from his shoes to shoot Michelle another icy stare. "Just make sure you don't screw things up for us, McCool; I don't have any plans to lose."

_McCool_? What was his problem?

Something inside Michelle snapped; she was sick of him looking down his nose at her. "This is my fifth year in the WWE, Randy, and I'm a three time champion – not to mention the first diva to win both the Women's and Diva's championships. I'm not just a diva; I'm one of the best female athletes in the world. I don't have any plans to lose, either." Randy's jaw dropped, as if astounded by Michelle's sudden confidence.

The blonde took this opportunity to close the door in Randy's face.

* * *

'_I hear voices in my head...'_

If there was one entrance music Michelle never expected to walk out to, it was this one. She walked in sync with Randy, but the distance between them was more than noticeable. It worked for their characters – both being heels – but the tension was undeniable. Michelle even felt a little scared of Randy, although she tried to hide it.

His lips were contorted into a tight line, and his eyes were even steelier than usual. His WWE title belt was rested on his shoulder, and he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Michelle; his attention instead focused on his current rival, John Cena.

'_He's arrogant; he's got no respect for women... and you deserve a lot better than John Cena'_

Michelle remembered what Randy had said when she first told him she was planning on dating Cena; he was so critical, and he wanted what was best for her. She knew that at this point in time, Randy wouldn't have cared if she played in busy traffic, but knowing he once cared meant something to her.

Stepping up onto the ring apron, Michelle looked across the ring at Melina. The Latina was like a terrier; ready to pounce on Michelle.

"I'll start," Randy said to Michelle, despite the fact he made no attempt to look at her.

"Melina wants _me_, Randy-"

"John and I are going to start." He reiterated, stepping into the ring before Michelle could argue.

All the blonde could do was watch from the apron, as Randy tore John to pieces. Michelle had to admit, despite all he'd done, she felt a little sorry for Cena at that moment in time. Randy was utterly relentless. With every slashing punch, every vicious kick, every rake of the eyes, it was like he was holding an evil, personal vendetta against the fan favourite.

"Tag me in!" Michelle screeched, watching as John managed to dive at Melina, making a tag. Reluctantly, Randy slapped Michelle's arm a little too hard, letting her into the match.

The next couple of minutes were a vicious blur, as Michelle and Melina went at it. The two were very familiar with each other in the ring, and could now counter each other move for move. Unlike many diva matches, the fans seemed very into this one, completely behind Melina. Of course, it was a face win, with Melina and John picking up the victory.

There was very little Michelle could do to recover from one of Melina's Last Call Powerbombs, except for watch as Randy walked back up the ramp in disgust at his partner's loss.

* * *

"Why didn't you help me?" Michelle yelled down the corridor at Randy, as the Viper made his way towards the men's locker room. "You could've done something! We could've won!"

Randy didn't respond, instead he slammed the door of his locker room behind him, the walls shaking as he did so.

"You're a jerk, Randy! You're a dick!" Michelle couldn't say anything else, as a large lump formed in her throat, and she felt herself slide down the wall until she was resting on her heels on the floor.

She couldn't cry anymore; she was all cried out.

"Are you alright, Chelle?" She looked up and noticed that either side of her, a Bella twin had sat themselves down, and were comforting the blonde. Nikki allowed Michelle to place her head on her shoulder, and Brie comfortingly ran her fingers through Michelle's hair.

"I'm fine," She stuttered. The twins knew she was far from fine, but neither of them knew what was wrong, so they decided not to argue.

"You did well." Brie said, before laughing lightly. "You and Randy make a good team." She didn't realise how much those words hurt Michelle.

"Oh my God, did you hear about Randy?" Nikki suddenly announced. "He's in an awful mood today. Apparently in catering, he looked like he wanted to kill someone."

"Why?" Michelle's ears pricked up.

"Sam's filed for divorce." Nikki continued, with eyes wide with the excitement of fresh gossip. "He got the papers through, and she's accused him of having an affair."

Brie scoffed. "Please! Randy would _never_ have an affair."

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
A meeting with Teddy Long suggest a fresh start for Michelle...**


	27. The Return

Four...count 'em, four chapters left! (That's including this one, so in reality, it's three!)  
Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a **review** :)  
XX

* * *

**THE RETURN**

**

* * *

**

Looking around the makeshift Chicago office of Smackdown General Manager, Theodore Long; it was as if Michelle had never left the blue brand.

Sure, the office itself wasn't of that much relevance – seeing as every city Smackdown moved to, the office would change – but it was the backstage atmosphere that made Michelle feel right at home. Maybe it was the awesome friends she'd made there – like Layla, Mickie, Adam Copeland, Matt Hardy – or maybe just the fact that on Smackdown, people held shreds of respect for her, something everyone on Raw seemed to have lost. No matter how hard she worked, or how many titles she won, to the Raw roster, Michelle McCool was just the punch line in a hurtful joke.

The office door opened, and in came Teddy Long. He sat down at his desk, before asking, "What brings you back to Smackdown, Michelle?"

"I've got some...business matters I'd like to talk to you about." She began.

"Business matters?" He queried absent-mindedly, as he scribbled some business notes down into a notepad. He clearly had a lot to be doing that didn't involve the Raw diva. "Shouldn't you be speaking to Stephanie about those?" Other than the come-and-go guest hosts, Stephanie was the top dog on Raw.

"Actually, it's you I need to talk to-"

"You've been on Raw for months now, what could you possibly want from me?"

Michelle took a deep breath, as if she couldn't believe what she were about to say. "I'd like to request my return to Smackdown."

Teddy dropped his pen down on his desk, and looked up at Michelle in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that Vickie Guerrero's line?" Michelle couldn't help but smile, before straightening up and repeating, "I'd like to request my return to Smackdown."

This had been something Michelle had been contemplating for a very long time. On Raw, everything was falling apart; everyone she'd cared – and people she despised - now hated her, not to mention her best friend had been released before they'd had the chance to make up. Even professionally, she was failing, having just lost her Divas Title to the much less-experienced Eve Torres. Sure, she liked Eve, but it was a slap in the face. Michelle had run away from her problems before, and perhaps she could do it again.

"You want to come back to Smackdown?" Teddy blinked a couple of times. "Michelle, you know I'm pro-Smackdown, but everyone knows Raw is the top show; why do you want to come back?"

"Raw isn't all it's cracked up to be." She laughed, choosing her words carefully.

He winced. "Well...what about the 'Natalya situation'?"

This was where Michelle had to swallow her pride, and be the bigger person. "I'll apologize." She honestly had no idea how she'd managed to say it aloud. "I'll take full responsibility, and...and I'll do whatever is needed to make this arrangement work." She paused, a look of desperation in her eyes. "Just...please let me come back to Smackdown."

He noticed the sincerity in Michelle's eyes as she spoke. "Alright, Michelle."

"Alright?"

"You can come back to Smackdown."

* * *

What was it about catering food that was so sucky? Surely the WWE cared enough about their workers and the health to at least give them some decent food to eat? Michelle dropped her plastic fork into her pot of salad with a groan.

_I should be happier than this. _

Sat alone in catering, waiting for Mickie and Layla to finish their match, Michelle had plenty to contemplate. She'd got what she wanted; she was moving back to Smackdown, which was where she wanted to be. She should've been feeling thrilled, but for some reason, she didn't. Instead, she felt sad and empty, as if she'd made a big mistake.

"How did things go with Long?" Mark approached Michelle's table and took a seat next to her. There something so loveable, and unthreatening about him when he wasn't dressed up as 'The Deadman'.

"I'm coming back to Smackdown." She said with a gulp, before being embraced by her ex. "That's great, right?" She was hopeful that he couldn't hear the unconvinced tone that clouded her voice.

"That _is_ great!" He repeated, continuing to hold Michelle. Eventually he pulled away, but his hands stayed attached to her upper arms. "I was hoping this would be the case, because there was something I wanted to ask you."

There was nothing that worried her more than someone needing to 'ask' her something.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a very long time, but it just never seemed like the right opportunity." Mark said, with intense eyes. "Now you're coming to Smackdown, I guess it's as good a time as any, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"Say what?"

"I miss you, Michelle, and I've been missing you for a long time. I made a big mistake letting you go, and it's stuck with me for a long time." He admitted, resting his hands on top of hers. "If you come back to Smackdown, I want us to make another go of things, and I believe we'll be stronger than ever."

What did she have to lose? She'd already lost everything else; her friends, her potential boyfriends. Mark was the only good thing left in her life, and perhaps he'd be the flame that would reignite her fire. And now, she was using terrible clichés.

"So?" He continued, his hands still rested on hers. "Shall we do it?"

Another gulp swallowed. "Why not."

"You don't sound convinced." Mark paused.

Plastering on the brightest smile, Michelle turned to her no-longer ex. "I care about you, Mark, and I'd love to get back with you. Let's do it."

"I never stopped loving you, Michelle." He held her again.

Michelle chose not to answer his question, instead letting him embrace her. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, in the hope it would eliminate all the bad thoughts that were currently clouding her head.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Michelle's decision leaves her with serious doubts...**


	28. Jump Then Fall

Remember, after this chapter, there's just chapters 29 and 30 left!  
Will it be a happy ending for Michelle and Randy? You'll have to stick with it to find out.  
Please keep the **reviews** coming!

* * *

**JUMP THEN FALL**

**

* * *

**

"You can't go!"

Michelle spun her head around and realised that as she left the arena, Eve, Brie and Nikki weren't far behind. News of Michelle's trade back to Smackdown had spread quickly, and there were some people that didn't give a damn, and some that were desperate to stop her.

"Please don't go, Chelle." Brie, the more sensitive of the twins, grabbed the blonde by the arm desperately. "You can't go back to Smackdown... you're a Raw diva now, and you just... you... you can't go!"

"I've already spoken to Stephanie and Teddy; I've gotta go." Michelle admitted, piling her bags into her car. She'd finished her final episode of Raw, and she was catching a flight out to Iowa the next morning for her redebut on Smackdown. A part of her was thrilled, but there was still an empty feeling in her gut. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Is this about the Divas title?" Eve asked, confused by the situation. "Because if I'd have known this is how things were going to turn out, I'd never have even-"

"This isn't about you, Eve." Michelle reassured the Latina, who held a worried expression on her face. Obviously Eve's unexpected title win had knocked Michelle for six, but it wasn't reason enough to leave.

"Is it about Randy?" Nikki asked. Michelle's silence was enough of a response. "This is about Randy, isn't it?"

"Anything that ever happened between Randy and I... it's over. There's nothing between us anymore; we're done." Michelle sighed.

"A guy shouldn't control your decisions." Nikki said wisely, as all three divas continued to watch Michelle pack up her car. "You can't leave like this."

Michelle didn't know how to respond, so she simply shrugged, before getting into the driver's seat of her car. Before she could start the engine and leave, Eve Torres ran around and tapped on the Michelle's car window. Michelle unwound it, and Eve stuck her head inside.

"Don't run away again, Michelle." Eve lowered her voice so the slightly dim and oblivious twins couldn't hear her. "You ran away from Smackdown when problems arose, and now you're running again."

"How did you-" Michelle paused, remembering the close friendship Eve and Maria shared.

"Maria." Eve rolled her eyes. The released redhead was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Of course."

Eve got into the passenger seat of Michelle's car, before leaning out of the window to talk to Brie and Nikki. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna catch a ride with Michelle." She watched the twins walk back towards their own car, before turning back to Michelle. "So talk to me."

"About what?"

"About Randy." Eve stated, as Michelle revved up the engine of her car. "Tell me everything."

"There's not a lot to tell." Michelle allowed herself to smile. "We became friends, and we hung out a lot, but we were just friends. People always thought there was something more, but there wasn't. He's funny, and he's smart, and he was caring towards me when no-one else was. I could be myself around him, y'know?" She paused. "But then there was this one night where we slept together. We brushed it off as nothing, and vowed it would never happen again."

"But...?"

"But it happened again, and that same night, we got into an argument over something so...so immature, and we haven't spoken since." She admitted, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she spoke. "He won't even hear me out; everytime he sees me, he looks at me like I'm something he's scraped off of the bottom of his shoe. He hates me."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm with Mark now."

"That doesn't answer my question." Michelle's silence was enough of an answer. "Well, I think you should tell Randy how you feel."

"I...I can't." The rest of the car journey was filled with an awkward, uneasy silence, as Michelle contemplated on her problems.

_Tell Randy how you feel_. That wouldn't be so difficult, would it? She'd told him stuff before, the only difference was that this time; he'd be the centre of it all. Maybe if she told him how she felt, he'd be a little more...accepting. A little kinder, perhaps. But she was going to Smackdown now, and she was with Mark. Was this all too little too late?

Getting out of her car, Michelle and Eve entered the lobby together, before Eve made her way in the opposite direction to her hotel room.

Michelle was ready to talk to Randy. Knocking on the door of his hotel room, she could feel her stomach filling with butterflies, unable to believe she was about to do this. Her footsteps were quick and uneven, much like her breathing. This could be it; the end of all her problems.

"Michelle," Randy came to the door, without a smile. He looked her up and down, before walking back into his room. "I was hoping I'd see you."

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah," Randy went into one of the cupboards, and pulled out a plastic bag, before handing it to Michelle. "This is all yours. It's just some stuff of yours I found in my suitcases; CDs, DVDs, a couple of books. I thought I'd better return it before you went to Smackdown."

Her heart stopped dead in her chest. "You heard about that then?"

"Maybe a fresh start will be best for both of us." Randy shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "I'm divorced now, so I'm starting over."

"Yeah, a fresh start." Michelle said with a nod. "I'll see you around, Randy."

With a large lump forming in her throat, Michelle took a final look at Randy, before turning her back on him and leaving. She was heartbroken, but this wasn't the end of her night. She had one final goodbye to make, and this one was going to be interesting.

Michelle was ready to talk to Melina Perez.

* * *

**NEXT TIME  
Melina and Michelle's final showdown ends in shocking fashion. **


	29. These Words

Second to last chapter is here, and blimey, is it a shocker :O  
Hope you enjoy, and please leave a **review **!!

* * *

**THESE WORDS**

**

* * *

**

_Randy,__  
Ten minutes ago, you told me it was time for a fresh start for the both of us, and all I could  
do was nod and agree, despite what I really felt. Now these ten minutes have passed, and there's so  
much I want to tell you. So much I __**need**__to tell you. Maybe it's the coward's way out, but perhaps  
telling you this in a letter will be easier than telling you face to face. You probably never want to see  
me again, so a letter is for the best.  
I love you, Randy. I've loved you since that first time we spoke on that shuttle bus journey to the  
house show. When everyone else swore I was the biggest bitch this side of the equator, you were  
there for me. You took me for who I was, and not just a bunch of childish rumours. And for that,  
you'll always hold a place in my heart.  
Maybe one day you'll forgive me for all the stupid shit I've done. Maybe one day you'll see that  
I'm not a bad person and that anything that was done with bad intention, I now regret.  
I'm going back to Smackdown. I hope that when we pass each other in the hallways at pay-per-views,  
maybe you'll respond with a smile, or even a 'hello'. If you don't, I'll understand. This hurts me right  
now, but in time, maybe I'll heal. You've already healed, and I understand that.  
I'm sorry about your divorce, and I hope you find the one that cares about you as much as I do.  
With love, __Michelle._

_

* * *

_

Placing down her pen, Michelle sealed up the letter in an envelope and placed it down on the hotel dresser. She couldn't decide how she felt; writing a letter was supposed to be therapeutic, but all it reminded her of was the fact that she'd never have the happiness she once shared with Randy. The sound of the key turning in the lock signalled that her final goodbye was about to take place. And this one would be a corker.

"I thought I kicked you out." Melina huffed, dropping her gym bag down on the bed and glaring across the room at Michelle. She was still furious after all that had happened.

"I wanted to talk to you." Michelle stood up, and walked across the room. She sat down on the sofa, as Melina sat, legs folded, on the edge of her bed. "Before I left for Smackdown."

"I heard about that." The Latina muttered. "Spit it out, then."

"I wanted to apologize before I left."

She wasn't expecting that. "Wow." Melina looked stunned.

"We've both done some bad stuff, but one of us had to be the first to apologize." She paused. "So I thought it might as well be me." Another pause. "We've both done some stuff we're gonna regret, and for that, I'm sorry about everything. None of this should ever have happened, because let's be honest, neither of us have really got anything out of it."

Melina stayed silent.

"I mean, you just put on weight, and I lost a potential boyfriend." The blonde shrugged, allowing a weak laugh to escape her lips. "We both lost out, and it sucks."

"Randy?" Melina queried.

Michelle nodded, before getting to her feet. "I really loved him, but..." She wasn't sure where she was going with that. "Whatever, I'd better get going. My flight's in a couple of hours, and I should probably make a move." She pointed at her already packed suitcase, sat by the door.

Before Michelle could walk towards, Melina stopped her by running over and grabbing Michelle's arm. "I never wanted things to turn out this way." Michelle had never seen such vulnerability in Melina's eyes.

"What?" Michelle whispered.

"I was jealous." Melina admitted. "I was the top diva on Raw, and then you come over and you get all the attention. You're beautiful, you're talented; you're the next big thing in the WWE. My moment in the spotlight's going to come to an end soon enough and I guess that's a concept that I just can't accept. I'm not ready to go down, Michelle. I've still got so much left in me."

Michelle didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. There was something so innocent and kind about Melina that she'd never expected before. "I never wanted to take anything from you."

"I know that, and I can't take back what I've done, but I wish I could." Melina said, repeating a sentence Michelle had said so many times before.

"I think we're more similar than either of us realised."

The two didn't say anything for a little while, until they both simultaneously burst into tears, and reached out to hold each other. They were lonely women, and at that moment in time, all they had was each other.

"I'm so sorry, Melina." Michelle sobbed, allowing the shorter diva to rest her head on Michelle's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing." Melina wiped away her black, mascara tears. "God, I've been such a bitch."

Michelle paused, and let out a laugh. "Yeah, you have." Both divas exchanged chuckles, before Michelle straightened up. "Listen, I've gotta go." She walked over to the dresser, and handed Melina that envelope. "Do one last thing for me, Mel."

"Anything." Melina whispered, sadly.

"Give this to Randy." Michelle walked over to the doorway, and picked up her suitcase. "I guess I'll see you around." And with that, she picked up her suitcase, and left.

* * *

Melina had never run so fast in her life. Taking the elevator never crossed her mind, instead she'd sprinted numerous flights of stairs and banged on doors, until she'd finally found the one she was looking for. It was only a matter of time until she'd reached that room.

She'd made so many terrible mistakes; she had to make something right.

"Randy," She panted, as the Legend Killer answered his door, a confused expression on his face.

"Melina, what're you doing here?" He didn't care much for Melina, so his look turned from confusion to dissatisfaction. He noticed the worried expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"You've got to go to the airport, and you've got to find Michelle." Melina begged, forcing her way into Randy's room. "Please, you've got to go!"

"Why?"

"Read this." She gave Randy the letter. He tore open the envelope, and let his eyes scan over every word Michelle had written. Melina watched the look of realisation set in on his face.

"She loves me?" He whispered.

"More than anyone she's ever met." Melina admitted. "But she's about to catch a plane out to Iowa, and you've got to stop her!"

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Randy demanded. "That she can't go to Smackdown? Am I supposed to just forget everything's she's done?"

"I have!" Melina yelled. "And she's forgiven me! You can do the same; you forgive her for what she's done, and you tell her that you love her, because deep down, somewhere in that black heart of yours, I know you care about her as much as she cares about you!" She dug into the pocket of her coat. "Here's her flight information, catch her before she leaves!"

Randy couldn't believe this was happening. "But she's with Mark now-"

"But she's in love with you!" Melina was getting impatient. She picked up Randy's jacket, and thrust it into his hands. "You've got to go! You can still catch her!"

Looking around the empty hotel room, Randy realised he had nothing to lose. He grabbed his car keys, and made his way towards the parking lot.

Melina's work was done, but she couldn't breathe a sigh of relief yet; _this had better work._

* * *

**NEXT TIME (**_**THE LAST CHAPTER!)  
**_**MICHELLE HAD ONE FINALLY APOLOGY TO MAKE, BUT WILL  
RANDY CATCH HER IN TIME? **


	30. One Last Chance

Last chapter, here we go - hankies at the ready!  
I'll summarise at the end :)

* * *

**ONE LAST CHANCE**

**

* * *

**

Randy was unsure of how fast he was driving at this rate – he avoided gazing down at the dashboard - as the car sped down the freeway towards the airport. All he knew was that this was his last chance to speak to Michelle before she left, and he had no idea what he was going to say to her.

"I just wanted to tell you," Randy recited aloud, before wrinkling up his face and shaking his head. "No, no, Michelle, I..." Another headshake, before his voice turned to little more than a whisper. "I love you Michelle."

This was going to be easier said than done. He'd been in love with her for so long, but his reluctance to admit it had forced him into a speechless state. Ever since that shuttle bus journey, he'd been secretly powerless to her; that half-smile that often spread across her face, her sarcastic, deadpan sense of humour, an excellent taste in movies, not to mention that when they made love, the way everything just seemed to fall into place.

They fitted together so perfectly. Michelle was right for Randy, more right than Sam ever was; he just wished he'd seen it sooner.

Blaring out of his car radio, 'So Contagious' by Acceptance never seemed so appropriate.

_Could this be out of line?  
__To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously  
__Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
__Come to think of it, I'm aching  
__On account of my transgression.  
__Will you welcome this confession? _

Reaching a traffic light, Randy rested his head against the steering wheel. The only way to get out of this predicament was to be honest, and however Michelle reacted, he'd have to accept.

* * *

Waiting at airports could be so boring.

Aimlessly flicking through dull celebrity magazines, Michelle attempted to entertain herself whilst she waited in the airport shop for her plane to arrive. The flight to Iowa was been delayed by an hour, and Michelle couldn't help but feel bored. She didn't give a damn what Brad and Angelina were up to; she was ready for her fresh start, and that would start with her getting this damn plane to Iowa.

With a languid sigh, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and noticed that she'd received a text.

_Can't wait to see you. Text me when you arrive, I'll meet you at the airport – Mark X_

Yeah, a fresh start. Michelle tried to avoid a public smile; she'd be back on Smackdown with her real friends, and with her boyfriend. On the inside, she was glowing. She'd spent so long feeling depressed and downhearted; it was nice for her to have something – and someone - to look forward to.

Before she could get too excited, however, she knew there was one final phone call she had to make. Dialling in the ever familiar number 7 on her speed dial, she was so glad when there was an answer after just two rings.

"_Hi Michelle," _The familiar voice of Maria came through the end of the line.

"I didn't expect you to answer," Michelle admitted. "I'm glad you did, though."

"_What's the fun in staying angry forever?_ _I'm sick of being upset. Plus, John's too much of a douche for us to fight over." _She chuckled softly.

"How are you?"

"_I'm actually really good; a lot better than I expected myself to be," _Michelle could've sworn she heard the redhead smile. _"When Vince called me into his office and told me I was going home, I didn't think things were going to be good again. But I've got a lot lined up."_

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"_Celebrity Apprentice is getting me tons of coverage, plus I've got the album coming out in the spring, and I'm working as an interviewer for MMA." _Michelle didn't expect a list like that. _"Everything is really good." _

"I'm glad things are working out for you, Maria." She paused. _"And I'm sorry about how things turned out. Between us, I mean." _

"_Me too." _Maria agreed. _"You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always at the other end of the phone. You're still like my sister, Michelle. I'll never stop loving you."_

Michelle felt a warm glow in her stomach. "That means a lot, Ria."

"_Maybe the Raw roster and I will cross paths at some point in the near future." _

"Yeah, maybe." Michelle decided not to ruin the nice moment by telling Maria the truth. The truth had a tenancy to ruin everything.

* * *

"Melina, we have a problem." Randy spoke into his cell phone, which was on speaker phone, sat on the dashboard of his car. Trouble was emerging, and he needed the Latina's help.

"_What's up?" _Melina asked. _"Have you reached her?" _

"No, there's a pile-up on the freeway, and I don't know if I'm going to get to her in time!" Randy exclaimed.

"_No!" _Melina cried. "_What are you gonna do?" _

He sighed, "That's where I need your help."

* * *

Hanging up her cell phone, Michelle finally ended her long conversation with Maria. Before she left for a fresh start, she knew that she had to clear the air with the girl she considered to be like a sister. It wouldn't be the same if she knew Maria was still angry with her.

Michelle took a seat in the waiting area, and looked outside the window. It was seven am, and the early morning sun was pouring into the airport, burning at her eyes. She wasn't adapted for the mornings yet. Digging into her bag to pull out a pair of sunglasses, the sound of her phone ringing stopped her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Michelle, it's me." _Melina said. _"I've been trying to call you for ages; you need to come into the foyer of the airport." _

"Melina, what're you doing? My plane's arriving-" She looked down at her watch. "-Now!"

"_You left your laptop on the desk of our hotel room," _It was the best lie Melina could come up with.

"I could swear I packed that-"

"_But being the amazing person that I am, I'm in the parking lot and I've got your laptop right here with me!" _She said proudly. _"Meet me in the foyer as soon as possible!" _Before Michelle could answer, she'd hung up.

Laptop? Michelle could've sworn she remembered packing her laptop. She distinctly remembered putting it in her suitcase... Oh well. It wasn't the kind of thing the blonde could just leave behind, so she got to her feet, and began making her way to the reception.

'_THE PLANE FOR FLIGHT 23 TO IOWA HAS NOW ARRIVED.'_ The voice from the intercom chimed.

"Shit," Michelle muttered, as she began sprinting towards the reception area as fast as her tired legs would carry her. She kept on running into she collided with someone, falling to the ground with a hard thump.

A deep voice from above her said, "I was hoping I'd run into you, but it looks like you've already done that for me." Michelle looked up and saw an outstretched hand and a familiar smirk.

"Randy?"

* * *

Taking the outstretched hand, Michelle forced herself to get to her feet; however the confused expression on her face told the whole story. "What're you doing here? What's going on? I'm supposed to be-"

"Meeting Melina?" Randy cut in. "No you're not. You're supposed to be meeting me."

"Why's that?" Michelle asked.

"I got your letter." Randy told her. There was a noticeable distance between them, but neither of them had the nerve to darken it. "I...I just wish we could've said those things sooner."

"You feel the same?" There was an element of hope in her voice.

Randy nodded. "I realised it a long time ago, I just wasn't willing to admit it." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the letter than had plagued on his mind. "You said there was so much you needed to tell me, and I feel the same. There's so much I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Maybe that I'm madly in love with you, and no matter how hard I try to deny it, you never escape my dreams." He admitted. "I fell asleep at night, and when I should've been thinking of Sam, it was you there. You were the one I wanted all along, but there was something holding me back." Michelle's silence insinuated for him to carry on. "I feared rejection. I feared that maybe you didn't want me back."

Silent tears spilt from Michelle's eyes as he spoke, and it was at that moment that she decided to close the distance. She stepped towards Randy, and the closer she got, she noticed that she was not the only one who'd got emotional; a single teardrop was sitting on Randy's right cheek. Michelle used her thumb to delicately wipe it away. She rested her other hand on the back of Randy's neck, and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Michelle." He pressed his lips against the side of her head, inhaling the coconut scent of her hair. "I don't want you to go to Smackdown, because I've let you go too many times before, and I can't do it again. I just can't."

Michelle looked up, and as her eyes caught Randy's, she tenderly allowed her lips to touch his, before he responded passionately. She was finally his.

'_THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 23 TO IOWA. FLIGHT 23 TO IOWA'_

"No! Timing hates us!" Michelle giggled. The pair laughed through their kisses, as the intercom interrupted their kiss. Michelle was choking on her tears, as Randy cleaned her damp face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't get on the plane," He begged in a whisper. "Stay with me."

"I'll stay with you." Michelle nodded, pressing her lips against his again.

"We're going to make things right." Randy confirmed. "It's you and me now, Michelle, and nothing's going to get in between that. Let's forget the past-"

"I don't want to forget the past." Michelle interjected, kissing Randy quickly. "It made us what we are now; stronger than ever."

Randy nodded in agreement, before leaning in to kiss Michelle again.

It didn't matter that they were in the middle of an airport. It didn't matter that Randy was in the middle of a divorce, or that Mark was waiting for Michelle in Iowa. It didn't matter where they'd been, or even where they were going.

What mattered was that they'd finally got to the placed they'd so badly longed to be.

* * *

Okay, so it was a lot longer than most of my chapters, but it was the final chapter, and I had to end it _exactly_ how I wanted it to. I couldn't have asked for a happier ending :)  
Thank you to **everyone **that kept this story going. That's all of you that reviewed, that faved, or that recommended it to friends!  
This is bittersweet for me, as I've become very attached to this story and this couple.  
I hope you all enjoyed reading Need You Now, because I've loved writing this. I hope you'll all keep _reading_ and_ reviewing_ my stories, and keep the Michelle/Randy love going!

**...MELISSA XXXX**


End file.
